jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
*Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug=*X-Flügler *Schneegleiter *T-16 Lufthüpfer |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Sonderstaffel *Allianz Freier Planeten *Neue Republik *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} '''Luke Skywalker' war ein Pilot der Rebellen-Allianz, Soldat der Neuen Republik, Jedi-Meister, Gründer und Großmeister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, Vorsitzender des Hohen Jedi-Rats, ein Mitgründer der Galaktischen Allianz sowie eine der bekanntesten historischen Persönlichkeiten während der Ära des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und danach. Geboren als Sohn der Senatorin Padmé Amidala und des Jedi-Ritters Anakin Skywalker war er der Zwillingsbruder von Leia Organa Solo. Kurz nach der Geburt wurden die Zwillinge zum Schutz vor der Bedrohung durch die wieder erstandenen Sith getrennt. Während Leia als Prinzessin auf dem Planeten Alderaan erzogen wurde, wuchs Luke als Feuchtfarmer auf Tatooine heran. Mit 19 Jahren wurde er von dem alten Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi in die Lehren der Jedi eingewiesen. Dieser Weg führte Luke schließlich auf dem Mond Yavin IV zum Piloten-Korps der Rebellen-Allianz. Er stand den Rebellen und später auch der Neuen Republik in zahlreichen Konflikten bei. So war er direkt an der Schlacht von Yavin beteiligt, wo er mit einem gezielten Schuss den ersten Todesstern des Imperiums zerstörte. Bei der Schlacht von Hoth drei Jahre später kommandierte er im Rang eines Commanders das Renegaten-Geschwader. Kurz darauf und einer Vision des inzwischen verstorbenen Obi-Wan Kenobis folgend, landete Luke auf dem Planeten Dagobah, wo er den Jedi-Meister Yoda traf, der auch Kenobis Lehrmeister war. Luke setzte seine Jedi-Ausbildung fort, wurde aber bald von einer Vision zur Wolkenstadt auf Bespin getrieben, wo er sich in einem Lichtschwertduell Darth Vader stellte. Vader, der Luke beim Kampf die Schwerthand abschlug eröffnete dem Jedi zudem, dass er sein Vater sei. Skywalker konnte kurz danach von seinen Freunden gerettet werden, doch schockierte und beeinflusste ihn diese Begegnung nachhaltig. Kurz darauf war Skywalker am Untergang der Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne und dem Tod von Prinz Xizor beteiligt und wirkte im Jahr darauf in der Schlacht von Endor am Sieg über Imperator Palpatine mit. In dem sich an die Schlacht anschließenden Bakura-Zwischenfall um die Invasion der echsenartigen Ssi-ruuk sowie am Krieg zwischen den Nagai und den Tof war Skywalker direkt beteiligt. Beide Konflikte konnten unter anderem durch sein Wirken einem schnellen Ende zugeführt werden.Die ultimative Chronik Nachdem die Neue Republik gegründet wurde, gelang es Skywalker 5 NSY nach seinem Einsatz bei Milagro in den Rang eines Generals aufzusteigen. Nach der blutigen Schlacht um Mindor verabschiedete sich Skywalker aus dem militärischen Dienst, um sich der Gründung eines neuen Ordens der Jedi zu widmen. Während der Krise um den Kriegsherrn Zsinj und der Thrawn-Kampagne tat sich Skywalker erneut hervor. Mit der Rückkehr des Imperators Palpatine, sechs Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, musste sich der Jedi jedoch sein bis dahin größten Herausforderung stellen und verfiel kurzzeitig der Dunklen Seite der Macht als er Palpatines Streitkräfte als Oberkommandierender anführte. Mit Hilfe seiner Schwester Leia sagte sich Skywalker jedoch vom Einfluss des Imperators los und half dabei, den Diktator ein letztes und endgültiges Mal zu stürzen und zu besiegen. Nach dem letzten Tod Palpatines wurde Luke Skywalker die Dringlichkeit bewusst, neue Jedi-Ritter auszubilden. Mit Erlaubnis und Unterstützung seitens der Regierung der Neuen Republik, installierte er auf dem Mond Yavin IV ein Jedi-Praxeum, wo er eine Vielzahl von Schülern ausbildete. Aber trotz dieser Erfolge forderten die Überreste des Imperiums die Neue Republik noch unzählige Male heraus. Bei der Krise im Meridian-Sektor und um die so genannte Schwarze Flotte des Imperiums war Skywalker indirekt involviert und half, die Konflikte zu einem glücklicheren Ausgang zu führen. Kurz nach der Krise um das Caamas-Dokument heiratete Luke Skywalker zudem Mara Jade, eine ehemalige Hand des Imperators. Eine Generation nach der Schlacht von Yavin fielen mit den Yuuzhan Vong bis dahin unbekannte Aggressoren in die Galaxis ein und bedrohten alles Leben. Meister Skywalker stellte sich mit seinen Jedi-Rittern gegen die Invasoren und verlor während des folgenden Kriegs viele Verbündete und unzählige von ihm ausgebildete Jedi, unter anderem seinen Freund Chewbacca und seinen Neffen Anakin Solo. In diesen schweren Stunden bildete die Geburt seines Sohns Ben einen der wenigen Lichtblicke. Schließlich wendete sich das Kriegsglück gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und die Galaktische Allianz, die aus der Neuen Republik hervorging, konnte Coruscant zurückerobern. Die alte Zentralwelt wurde zwischenzeitlich von den Yuuzhan Vong in Yuuzhan'tar umbenannt und zum Sitz ihrer Macht ernannt. Skywalker und seinem Neffen Jacen Solo gelang es in einem Duell den Höchsten Oberlord der Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra zu töten und so den Krieg zu beenden. Während der Zeit der Qoribu-Krise in den Jahren 35 NSY und 36 NSY erklärte sich Skywalker offiziell zum Großmeister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens.Der Schwarmkrieg Biografie Blick in die Zukunft thumb|left|[[Q'Anilias Machtvision der Zukunft]] Rund 4000 Jahre vor der Geburt Lukes, zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege, also um 3964 VSY, geschah es, dass die Jedi Q'Anilia zusammen mit ihren Begleitern eine Vision der Macht empfing als sie auf Coruscant waren. In dieser Vision befanden sie sich auf einem Planeten, welcher sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. Im Orbit flogen Trümmer von Raumschiffen, die Planetenoberfläche war verwüstet. Nur noch Q'Anilia und ihre Mitstreiter Feln und Xamar befanden sich auf einem großen Platz, welcher von einigen Ruinen umgeben war. Auf diesem Platz befanden sich hunderte und aber hunderte von Rakghouls, welche die drei zu überrennen schienen. Auf einem nahe gelegenen Gebäude stand der uralte, verstorbene Sith-Lord Karness Muur, welcher von einer vermummten Gestallt mit einem roten Lichtschwert begeleitet wurde. Muur hatte seinen Talisman angelegt und kontrollierte die Rakghouls und hetzte sie auf die drei Jedi. Diese hatten Mühe sich gegen die Angreifer zu verteidigen. Q'Anilia erkannte zudem, dass die Rakghouls von der Macht berührt wurden und von irgendjemanden kontrolliert wurden. Da dies jedoch nicht wahr sein konnte hinterfragte sie die Vision und fragte ob ihr die Macht ein Ausblick in die Zukunft gewährte oder dies ein bald eintreffendes oder gar jetziges Ereignis darstellte.Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) Nachdem sie ihre Frage ausgesprochen hatte, erschien Zayne Carrick mitten im Geschehen. Er sah sie an und antwortete ihr, dass dies alles in diesem Augenblick geschehen würde. Kurz darauf erschien jedoch eine dunkle Gestalt, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, welcher einst als Darth Vader bekannt sein würde. Die Gestalt wandte sich auch zu der Jedi und sagte ihr ebenfalls, dass diese Ereignisse genau jetzt passieren würden. Nun folgte ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar, es war der Sohn von Vader, Luke Skywalker. Er erzählte Q'Anilia ebenfalls, dass dies genau jetzt passieren würde. Zuletzt erschien eine weitere, Q'Anilia ebenfalls unbekannte Person auf der Bildfläche. Es handelte sich um Cade Skywalker, Nachfahre der beiden vorherigen. Auch er sagte zu den Jedi, es würde in diesem Augenblick geschehen. Schockiert von diesen Aussagen standen die drei Jedi nur da, während die Rakghoule immer näher kamen. Zuletzt sprang einer Q'Anilia direkt ins Gesicht, wobei sie nur noch abwehrend ihre Hand hob. Dann war die Vision vorbei und Lucien Draay stand direkt vor ihr, um sie zu beruhigen. Kindheit thumb|left|Der neugeborene Luke wird nach [[Tatooine gebracht.]] Kurz nachdem Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY die Galaktische Republik zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltete, brachte die damalige Senatorin von Naboo, Padmé Naberrie, die Zwillinge Luke und Leia auf der Asteroiden-Kolonie Polis Massa zur Welt. Ein Hebammendroide zog Luke dabei einige Minuten vor Leia aus dem Körper ihrer Mutter. Tatsächlich war Padmé aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse psychisch sehr angeschlagen und kraftlos. Ihr Mann und der Vater ihrer Kinder, Anakin Skywalker, hatte sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht zugewandt und diente fortan unter dem Namen Darth Vader seinem Meister Darth Sidious. Diese seelische Belastung führte dazu, dass Padmé ihren Lebenswillen verlor und unmittelbar nach der Geburt starb. Den beiden Jedi-Meistern Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda war klar, dass das Leben der Kinder schnell das Interesse ihres Vaters auf sich ziehen würde. Um die Neugeborenen vor den Sith zu schützen, beschlossen Obi-Wan und Yoda, Luke und Leia getrennt voneinander aufwachsen zu lassen. Bereitwillig erklärte Obi-Wan, dass er Luke zu seinem Onkel Owen und seiner Tante Beru Lars auf dem Planeten Tatooine bringen würde. Seine jüngere Schwester Leia wurde hingegen Senator Bail Organa anvertraut, der das Neugeborene zum Planeten Alderaan brachte. Somit wurde Leia in die privilegierte Adelsfamilie Alderaans eingegliedert, wogegen Luke ein Leben als Feuchtfarmer erwartete. Leben auf Tatooine thumb|[[Biggs Darklighter|Biggs und Luke sprachen häufig über ihre Zukunft.]] Viele Jahre seiner Kindheit arbeitete Luke zur Entlastung seines Onkels auf der Feuchtfarm. So erlernte Luke rasch ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten, die ihm beim Reparieren komplizierter Maschinen zugute kamen. Außerdem entwickelte Luke in den Jahren ein Interesse für das Fliegen. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen wurde er aufgrund seiner beachtlichen Fähigkeiten ständig in der Farm gebraucht, sodass er nur wenig Zeit fand, um seinem Hobby nachzugehen. Sein strenger Onkel erklärte Luke oft, dass Tatooine nicht der richtige Ort zum Fliegen sei. Aufgrund seines ungestümes Wesens, dem Drang nach Abenteuern und als Ausgleich seiner harten Arbeit auf der Farm, flog Luke dennoch häufig zusammen mit seinen Freunden Biggs, Camie, Fixer und Windy mit ihren T-16 Lufthüpfern in der Bettlerschlucht um die Wette. Tatooine wurde zu Lukes Heimat, da er keine weiteren Lebensweisen außerhalb einer Feuchtfarm kennenlernte und dies schon seit seiner Geburt gewohnt war. Auf die Frage nach dem Verbleib seines Vaters gaben Owen und Beru stets an, dass sein Vater einst Navigator eines Gewürzfrachters war, er aber während eines Fluges starb, als Luke noch ein kleines Kind war. Selbst der als Einsiedler hausende Obi-Wan, der sich während seiner Zeit auf Tatooine nur noch Ben Kenobi nannte, klärte ihn bezüglich seines Vaters nicht auf. Luke besuchte den für ihn geheimnisvollen Ben häufig, bis ihm dies von Owen verboten wurde, da Ben für ihn wahrlich nicht mehr als ein verrückter alter Mann war. Sowieso wurde Luke sehr von seinem Onkel in seinen Aktivitäten eingeschränkt, doch nahm Luke dies meist wortlos hin. Biggs und Luke sprachen häufig über die Zukunft und träumten davon, von Tatooine wegzukommen. Tatsächlich konnten seine Freunde Biggs und Tank später zur imperialen Akademie wechseln, wogegen Luke noch bei der nächsten Ernte auf der Farm aushelfen musste. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Die geheimnisvolle Botschaft Noch in der selben Ernte-Periode kaufte Owen zwei neue Droiden von den Jawas, die mit ihrem Sandkriecher durch die Wüste zogen. Es waren die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die zuvor von den Jawas eingefangen und schließlich zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Während Luke die beiden Droiden säuberte, entdeckte er zufällig eine verschlüsselte Botschaft in R2-D2s Speicher. Die holografisch dargestellte Frau, die in Wirklichkeit Leia Organa war, bat einen gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi um Hilfe. Luke war erstaunt und brachte diese Entdeckung später vor Owen während des Abendessens ins Gespräch. Luke vermutete, dass der für ihn bekannte Ben gemeint sein könnte. Owen sprach jedoch weniger gern über diese Angelegenheit und antwortete äußerst kritisch und scharf. Genervt unterbrach Luke schließlich das Essen und wandte sich den Droiden zu. thumb|left|Luke erhält von [[Obi-Wan Kenobi das Lichtschwert seines Vaters.]] Zurück in seiner Werkstatt bemerkte Luke, dass seine R2-Einheit plötzlich verschwunden war. C-3PO erklärte ihm, dass sich der Droide alleine auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um Ben Kenobi die Nachricht zu überbringen. In der Absicht, den Ärger seines Onkels zu umgehen, machte sich Luke am nächsten Morgen daran, den Droiden wieder einzufangen. Gemeinsam mit C-3PO durchstreifte Luke mit einem Landgleiter die Jundland-Wüste, wo er schließlich den geflohenen R2-D2 wiederfand. Kurz darauf wurde die Gruppe von Sandleuten angegriffen, welche jedoch von Ben Kenobi verjagt werden konnten. Ben brachte Luke und die Droiden zu seiner Hütte. Dort erzählte ihm Luke von seiner Suche nach einem gewissen Obi-Wan. Lächelnd gab Ben zu, dass er selbst jener Obi-Wan sei. Obi-Wan übergab ihm das Lichtschwert seines Vaters und offenbarte ihm, dass sein Vater im Kampf gegen Darth Vader gestorben sei. Abreise von Tatooine Nachdem R2-D2 die vollständige Botschaft der Prinzessin Leia von Alderaan preisgab, verstand Luke auch die eigentliche Bitte der für ihn unbekannten Frau. Sie wollte, dass Obi-Wan nach Alderaan reiste, um der Rebellen-Allianz die im Droiden gespeicherten Pläne des Erster Todesstern zu überbringen. Obi-Wan brachte den Vorschlag vor, dass ihn Luke begleiten sollte, was der Feuchtfarmer in Anbetracht der kommenden Ernte ablehnte. Auf ihrem Rückweg nach Anchorhead stießen Luke und Obi-Wan auf einen zerstörten Sandkriecher, umgeben von unzähligen toten Jawas. Obi-Wan erkannte in der Vorgehensweise des Angriffes das Muster imperialer Sturmtruppen und Luke flog mit seinen Speeder so schnell wie möglich zur Farm seines Onkels, da sie wohl das nächste Ziel darstellen würden, sollten die Imperialen herausgefunden haben, wer die Droiden gekauft hatte. Als Luke ankam, war die Farm jedoch nur noch eine rauchende Ruine und sein Onkel und seine Tante waren beide tot; ermordet von imperialen Sturmtruppen. thumb|[[Han Solo|Han, Obi-Wan und Luke entdecken den Todesstern.]] Für Luke, der selbst auf die imperiale Akademie wollte, brach eine Welt zusammen und er entschied sich, Obi-Wan zu helfen und sich mit der Macht vertraut zu machen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Mos Eisley. Dort suchten sie in Chalmuns Cantina nach einem Piloten, der sie ins Alderaan-System bringen würde. In der Bar kam Luke mit dem Aqualishaner Ponda Baba aneinander. Der Streit endete schließlich mit Obi-Wans Eingreifen, der mit seinem Lichtschwert Pondas Arm abschlug. Nachdem die Gruppe damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste auf sich zog, trafen sie auch auf den in Ungnade gefallenen Schmuggler Han Solo und seinen Kopiloten Chewbacca. Han war nach Obi-Wans versprochener Bezahlung, die beträchtlich war, bereit, Luke, Obi-Wan und die beiden Droiden nach Alderaan zu transportieren. Nachdem Obi-Wan und Luke ihren Speeder verkauften hatten, um den Erlös als erste Rate von Hans Bezahlung zu verwenden, wurden sie kurz vor dem Abflug in der Startrampe 94 von imperialen Sturmtruppen entdeckt. Trotz der Probleme mit den Imperialen gelang es ihnen, mit Hans Schiff, dem Millennium Falken, von Tatooine zu flüchten. Im Orbit wurden sie von einer imperialen Blockade unter Beschuss genommen, doch gelang Han rechtzeitig den Sprung in den sicheren Hyperraum. Rettung von Leia Organa Während des Fluges nach Alderaan unterwies Obi-Wan seinen neuen Schüler Luke in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfes. Lukes Faszination von der Macht konnte auch nicht gemindert werden, als Han skeptisch über diese geheimnisvolle Kraft herzog. Plötzlich bemerkte Luke, wie Obi-Wan eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht wahrnahm; Tausende von Menschen seien in wenigen Augenblicken ausgelöscht worden. Diese Tatsache bewahrheitete sich, als die Gruppe das Alderaan-System erreichte und geradewegs in das Trümmerfeld des zerstörten Planeten Alderaan geriet. Kurz darauf verfolgte Han einen umherfliegenden TIE-Jäger, um diesen zu zerstören. Der imperiale Jäger führte sie zu dessen Raumstation, dem mondgroßen Todesstern. Die Traktorstrahlen der Raumstation zogen den Millennium Falken direkt in eine ihrer vielen Hangarbuchten. thumb|left|Luke, Leia und Han auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Luke und die anderen versteckten sich in den Frachträumen des Falken, sodass sie von den suchenden Sturmtruppen nicht gefunden werden konnten. Da diese jedoch einen Scanner verwendeten, konnte die Crew des Schiffes von den Imperialen dennoch schnell aufgespürt werden. Blitzschnell schlugen Han und Chewbacca die Sturmtruppen nieder. Luke und Han nahmen die Rüstungen der Soldaten an sich und versteckten sich gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan und den beiden Droiden im Kontrollraum der Hangarbucht. Dort beschloss Obi-Wan, den Traktorstrahl auszuschalten, um ihnen später die Flucht zu ermöglichen. R2-D2 fand heraus, in welchen Räumen sich die gefangene Prinzessin Leia Organa aufhielt. Sie war von den Imperialen gefangen genommen worden, da sie die Pläne des Todessterns besaß. Doch Han weigerte sich, die Prinzessin zu retten; hatte er doch schon genug für seine Bezahlung getan. Mit der Aussicht auf die Reichtümer der Prinzessin brachte Luke Han dazu, sich für Leias Rettung einzusetzen. In ihren Rüstungen getarnt und mit Chewbacca als vermeintlich gefangener Wookiee in ihrer Mitte, gelangten Luke und Han unbemerkt in den Inhaftierungsblock des Todessterns. Die Situation eskalierte jedoch, als ein zuständiger Offizier die Lüge erkannte. Während Han die Sturmtruppen im Zaum hielt, befreite Luke die Prinzessin aus ihrer Zelle. Als immer mehr imperiale Truppen herannahten, waren die vier gezwungen, in einen Müllschacht zu fliehen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr zu Hangarbucht, erlebte Luke gerade noch, wie sich Obi-Wan und Darth Vader duellierten. Vader gewann den Kampf, was in Luke großes Entsetzen hervorrief. Luke wurde von Obi-Wans Stimme angetrieben, die Kampfstation so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Da die Traktorstrahlen dank Obi-Wans Eingreifen ausgeschaltet worden waren, gelang Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca und den beiden Droiden die Flucht. Zwar wurden sie nachträglich von vereinzelten TIE-Jägern angegriffen, doch verlief die Flucht erfolgreich. Die Schlacht von Yavin thumb|Luke fliegt mit seinem [[X-Flügler in der Schlacht von Yavin.]] Mit dem Millennium Falken reiste die Gruppe nach Yavin IV zum Stützpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz. Als sich der Falke noch in der Hangarbucht des Todessterns befand, wurde dort unbemerkt von Imperialen ein Peilsender angebracht. Dies führte dazu, dass der Todesstern die Verfolgung aufnahm, mit dem Ziel, den Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu vernichten. Zunächst wurden die Pläne des Todessterns von den Rebellen nach einer Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion ausgewertet. Tatsächlich konnte man eine Chance zur Vernichtung der Raumstation erschließen. Ein gezielter Torpedoabwurf in die kleine Ventilationsöffnung des Todessterns, die sich auf dem äußeren Äquatorialband befand, würde genügen, um eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Luke erklärte sich bereit, die Rebellen bei diesem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Luke wollte auch, dass Han sich der Sache annimmt. Dieser war jedoch kurz vor seiner Abreise, um seine Schulden bei Jabba dem Hutten zu begleichen. Han war fest entschlossen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, dafür musste er jedoch einige Angelegenheiten klären. Später, während sich Luke auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereitete, traf er auf seinen alten Freund Biggs Darklighter, der sich ebenfalls der Rebellen-Allianz angeschlossen hatte. Auch Biggs machte sich für seinen Einsatz zur Vernichtung des Todessterns bereit. Die Rebellen mussten schnell handeln: Der Todesstern umkreiste die Umlaufbahn des Mondes, um diesen schließlich auf die gleiche Weise zu zerstören, wie es zuvor bei Alderaan demonstriert wurde. thumb|left|Luke und Han werden als Helden der [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen-Allianz gefeiert.]] Doch die eigentliche Schlacht verlief katastrophal. Ein Großteil der Rot-Staffel wurde bereits von TIE-Jägern oder Stationsturbolasern des Todessterns abgeschossen, bevor sie den Kanal des Äquatorbandes erreichten. Als schließlich nur noch vereinzelte Y-Flügler und X-Flügler vor Ort waren, tauchte zusätzlich Vaders TIE-Jäger auf, der sich den Rebellen persönlich vornahm. Luke handelte schnell und flog in den Kanal, dicht gefolgt von Vader. Dann verlor Luke seine Deckung, da Wedge getroffen wurde und sich zurückziehen musste. Vader, der eine hohe Machtbegabung in Luke wahrnahm, bemerkte nicht, wie sich Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falken näherte, um seinen TIE-Jäger wegzuräumen. Luke traf den Ventilationsschacht und löste somit die Kettenreaktion aus, die den Todesstern explodieren ließ. Nachdem er wieder auf Yavin IV angekommen war, wurde Luke in einer anschließenden Siegesfeier in der Spitze des Yavin-Tempels neben Han Solo zum Helden der Rebellen-Allianz ernannt und ausgezeichnet. Auf dem vierten Mond von Yavin verabschiedeten sich Luke und Leia von Han Solo, der mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca aufbrach, um nach Tatooine zu gelangen. Luke blieb mit der Prinzessin und Jan Dodonna zurück, um den Stützpunkt der Rebellen auszubauen.Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren! Da Luke jedoch durch die Tatsache beunruhigt war, dass Darth Vader ihren Standpunkt kannte, brach er gemeinsam mit den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 auf, um einen neuen Stützpunkt zu suchen. Obwohl Leia darauf bestand, dass er zurück blieb, da es für ihn sicherer wäre, entschied er sich dazu, alleine loszufliegen.Acht für Aduba 3 Luke begab sich in das ferne Drexel-System und nahm mit Leia Kontakt auf, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die Verbindung wurde jedoch unterbrochen,Showdown auf einer öden Welt! als Lukes Schiff auf Drexel II von einem Wasserdrachen attackiert wurde.Auf Sternensuche! Leia brach mit einem Schiff allein zu seiner Rettung auf, wurde jedoch von Roter Jack abgefangen und auf dessen Schiff gefangen genommen.Behemoth aus der Unterwelt Luke kämpfte währenddessen um sein Leben, und während der Wasserdrache sein Schiff zerstörte, konnte er sich mit C-3PO und R2-D2 über eine Rettungskapsel halbwegs in Sicherheit bringen. Als der Wasserdrache sich über die Reste ihres Schiffs her machte, tauchte ein weiteres Ungeheuer auf, dieses hatte jedoch einen Reiter. Der Reiter konnte den Drachen unter seinen Einfluss bringen, und Luke und C-3PO glaubten zu erkennen, dass er versuchte ihr Schiff zu bergen. Als kurz darauf einige Hydra-Gleiter auftauchten, wurden sie Zeuge eines Kampfes zwischen diesen und dem Reiter des Meeresungeheuers, den sie als Drachen-Lord bezeichneten. Den Piloten der Gleiter gelang es, den Drachen-Lord in die Flucht zu schlagen. Luke musste sich sofort gewaltsam gegen die Fremden verteidigen, nachdem diese ihn und den Droiden aufgelesen hatten, da sie ihn gleich wieder über Bord werfen und 3PO und R2-D2 in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen wollten. Nachdem er sie mit seiner deutlichen Überlegenheit einschüchtern konnte, erzwang er, dass man ihn zum selbsternannten Gouverneur des Planeten brachte. Der erklärte sich zu Verhandlungen bereit, auch wenn er Luke bereits damit drohte, ihn aufzuhängen wenn ihm etwas missfiel.Welt des Unheils! Rebellen-Allianz Begegnung mit Darth Vader thumb|Luke kämpft auf [[Yavin IV gegen den Piloten Qorl.]] Schon einen Tag nach der Schlacht von Yavin begannen die Rebellen damit, ihren Stützpunkt auf Yavin IY auf einen anderen Planeten zu verlagern. Luke wollte sowohl dem Chaos der Evakuierung als auch den permanenten Gratulationen und Glückwünschen bezüglich seiner Heldentaten entfliehen und verschwand mit seinem X-Flügler von Yavin IV. Im Orbit traf Luke einen einsamen TIE-Jäger, der sofort in den Angriff überging. Lukes X-Flügler war jedoch nicht mehr mit ausreichend Energie versorgt, was ihn dazu zwang, den Imperialen mit der Masse seines Schiffes zu rammen. Schließlich landeten beide Schiffe auf der Oberfläche von Yavin IV, wo der Kampf weiterging. Der Imperiale Pilot namens Qorl hatte im Gegensatz zu Luke einen Blaster, mit dem er sein Gegenüber bedrohte. Als das Gerangel schließlich unter Wasser geführt wurde und Luke den Sauerstoffschlauch des Piloten auseinanderriss, gab sich Qorl geschlagen. Mit dem Eintreffen eines Suchtrupps konnte Qorl endgültig gestellt werden, dennoch ließ Luke seinen Angreifer entkommen. Lukes X-Flügler, mit dem er bei der Schlacht von Yavin den Todesstern vernichtete, gehörte eigentlich dem Rebellen Jal Te Gniev. Während dieser Ereignisse lag Jal zur Behandlung in der Krankenstation des Yavin-Tempels. Als er von Lukes Heldentaten hörte, dachte er sogleich an die theoretische Möglichkeit, dass Luke nur aufgrund der Nutzung seines Schiffes siegreich gewesen war. Jal fühlte sich um seinen möglichen Sieg beraubt und fing aus Frust mit dem Trinken an. In seiner Trunkenheit stürzte Jal schließlich mit seinem X-Flügler ab, woraufhin er aus dem aktiven Dienst entlassen wurde. Stattdessen wurde er zum Rekrutierungsoffizier ernannt und zum Planeten Dubrava entsandt. Zu Jals weiterem Unmut bekam Luke den Auftrag, Verhandlungen mit den Bewohnern des Planeten Jazbina durchzuführen, da diese ein Bündnis mit den Rebellen in Erwägung zogen. Jal war sehr beschämt über seine Unfähigkeit und trank regelmäßig Alkohol, bis er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war. Einmal erzählte er in betrunkenem Zustand, wo sich Luke aufhielt. Diese wichtige Information drang bis zu Darth Vader durch, der bereits wusste, dass ein Rebell namens Luke Skywalker den Todesstern zerstört hatte. Unverzüglich begab sich Vader auf die Suche nach diesem Rebell, der auf Jazbina von dem Herrscher Prepredenko gebeten worden war, seine vermisste Tochter namens Syayna wiederzufinden. Zwar fand Luke die vermisste Tochter des Oberhaupts, doch ahnte er nicht, dass dies eine Falle Prepredenkos war und er direkt in Vaders Arme lief. Jal, der sich aufgrund seiner Plappereien große Vorwürfe machte und Luke erst retten wollte, floh mit Lukes X-Flügler. Um ein Massaker durch Vader an Syayna und ihren Truppen zu verhindern, stellte sich Luke dem Dunklen Lord freiwillig. Jal gelang es, in einem selbstaufopferungsvollen Manöver einen Sternzerstörer der Interdictor-Klasse zu zerstören. Dadurch hatte der verhasste Rebell die Bewohner Jazbinas endgültig von der Rebellion überzeugt. Sie erhoben sich in einem Aufstand und Darth Vader begriff, dass er alleine keine Kontrolle über das Volk haben würde. So verließ er den Planeten ohne Luke Skywalker. Kommandant der Rebellen-Allianz Die imperiale Blockade über Yavin IV war zwar immer schwerer zu umgehen, doch konnten die Rebellen vereinzelte Einsätze mit kleineren Schiffen ausführen. Dies führte dazu, dass Luke Skywalker den Gedanken fasste, Vaders im Bau befindliche Exekutor noch in deren Werft zu zerstören. Das Vorhaben endete jedoch mit großen Verlusten seitens der Rebellen. Das gesamte Geschwader mit Ausnahme von Luke selbst starb während dieses Einsatzes. Kurz darauf flüchtete Luke abermals vor dem Imperium. Seine Spur vertuschte er, indem er in den vorbeirauschenden Sog eines Kometen hineinflog. Der Schweif des Kometen führte Luke zu dem Eisplaneten Hoth, wo er mit seinem Schiff eine Notlandung hinlegen musste. Der abgelegene und unbekannte Planet schien für Luke angemessen, um dort eine neue Rebellen-Basis zu errichten. In einer großangelegten Aktion gelang es den unterdrückten Rebellen auf Yavin IV, die Blockade des Imperiums zu durchbrechen. Zu aller Verwunderung schien der Rebellen-General Jan Dodonna spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Gemeinsam mit Wedge Antilles rief Luke eine Elite-Einheit von X-Flügler-Piloten ins Leben, die sich fortan Sonderstaffel nannte. Eine ihrer Missionen bestand darin, einen Feldzug gegen den Moff Kohl Seerdon zu steuern. Kohl sah vor, den Planeten Thyferra zu erobern, um die dortige Bacta-Produktion unter imperialen Einfluss zu stellen. Auch diese Aufgabe konnte Luke zusammen mit seinem Geschwader zu ihren Gunsten bewältigen. Suche nach dem Kaiburr-Kristall thumb|Luke und Leia sind auf dem Planeten [[Mimban notgelandet.]] 2 NSY begleiteten Luke und R2-D2 Leia Organa und C-3PO auf einer Mission für die Allianz. Diese wollte auf Circarpous IV an einer geheimen Konferenz teilnehmen, da Circarpous kurz davor stand, sich den Rebellen anzuschließen und nur noch einen Auslöser dafür brauchte. Sie hatten das System schon ereicht und befanden sich in der Nähe von Circarpous V, als Leia einen Triebwerksschaden an ihrem Y-Flügler meldete. Sie befürchtete das Treffen zu versäumen und entschied sich auf Circarpous V, auch Mimban genannt, zu landen, um ihren Jäger reparieren zu lassen. Beim Landeanflug orteten sie ein Funkfeuersignal, gerieten jedoch in einen Atmosphärensturm und waren zu einer Bruchlandung gezwungen, bei der Luke und Leia ein Stück weit voneinander entfernt landeten. Skywalker verließ seinen X-Flügler und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Prinzessin, dabei begegnete er einem einheimischen Wesen, dass jedoch vor ihm floh. Nachdem Luke Leia im Urwald von Mimban wieder gefunden hatte, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Zivilisation. Dabei stießen sie auf eine imperiale Minenkolonie, wo Luke Bergarbeiteranzüge stahl, damit sie nicht auffielen. Sie betraten ein Wirtshaus, um etwas zu essen. Luke stieß sich dort sehr an der Behandlung der einheimischen Spezies durch die Menschen an, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen. Während dem Essen mussten sie auch einen imperialen Bürokraten täuschen, der sie verdächtigte. Luke gab Leia dabei als seine Dienerin aus, da sie durch ihre Hände, die nicht wie die eines Bergarbeiters aussahen, aufgefallen war. Danach wurden Luke und Leia von der machtbegabten Halla angesprochen, die meinte ihnen helfen zu können. Sie hatte erkannt, dass die beiden fremd auf Mimban waren und wollte ihnen bei der Flucht helfen, wenn sie ihr bei der Suche nach dem legendären Kaiburr-Kristall helfen würden. Luke wurde überzeugt, das Halla die Macht einsetzte und ihm zudem einen Splitter des Kristalls zeigte, den Luke berühren sollte. Dabei bemerkte er, dass der Kristall machtsensitv war und stimmte der Abmachung zu. Als sie das Wirtshaus verließen, wurden Luke und Leia durch eine Schlammschlacht auffällig und gerieten mit einigen Bergarbeitern aneinander. Sie verteidigten sich erfolgreich gegen Jake und seine Kollegen, bis schließlich imperiale Sturmtruppen eingriffen. Halla hatte sich währenddessen zusammen mit den Droiden zurückgezogen. Skywalker und Organa wurden dem Generalkapitän Grammel vorgeführt, der ihnen den Kaiburr-Splitter abnahm und erkannte, dass sie nicht von Mimban waren. Er wollte mehr erfahren und als die beiden nicht antworteten, trat er auf Organa ein. Als er für einen weiteren Tritt ausholte sprach Luke und erzählte Grammel sie seinen entflohene Diebe von Circarpous. Daraufhin wurden sie erst einmal eine ein Gefängnis gesperrt, wo sie auf die Yuzzem Hin und Kee trafen, die ebenfalls festgehalten wurden. Grammel informierte unterdessen seinen Vorgesetzten Essada und zeigte ihm Bilder von Leia. Essada erkannte sie und gab an jemanden zu schicken, der sich ihrer annehmen würde. Mit Hallas Hilfe gelang es Luke, Leia und den Yuzzem auszubrechen und nach einem Feuergefecht entkamen sie aus der Anlage und trafen sich mit Halla, die einen Schlepper gestohlen hatte. Die Yuzzem schlossen sich der Gruppe an und zusammen fuhren sie mehrere Tage durch den Urwald Mimbans, auf der Suche nach dem Tempel des Pomojema, wo sich der Kristall befinden sollte. Ihre Fahrt wurde jedoch plötzlich gestoppt, als sie von einem Wandrella angegriffen wurden. Sie flohen zu Fuß, wobei Luke und Leia von den anderen getrennt wurden. In einem Thrella-Brunnen fanden sie Schutz, doch das hinabstürzende Wandrella zerstörte ihren Rückweg an die Oberfläche. So waren die beiden gezwungen unterirdisch weiterzugehen und einen anderen Ausgang zu finden. thumb|left|Luke und Leia in den Höhlen von Mimban. Leia und Luke fanden sich in einer bizarren Welt aus Tunneln und unterirdischen Flüssen wieder. Einmal geriet Leia auf instabilen Untergrund und wäre beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn Skywalker sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Auf dem weiteren Weg trafen sie auf einen unterirdischen See, den sie nach einer Übernachtung mit dem Schwimmblatt einer Wasserpflanze überquerten. Als sie das andere Ufer erreicht hatten, wurde Luke durch Leia sehr verblüfft, den sie gestand ihm, dass sie nicht schwimmen könne. Die Beiden befanden sich nun in einer verlassenen Stadt, die augenscheinlich von einer intelligenten Spezies erbaut worden sein musste. Mit dieser gerieten sie auch sofort aneinander. Eine Gruppe Coway griff sie mit Speeren und Äxten an, doch Luke konnte sie mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren. Sie folgtem einem Verwundeten Coway und stießen schließlich in einer großen Höhle auf eine bewohnte Stadt der Coway. Die Einwohner hielten Halla, die Yuzzem und die Droiden gefangen, um diese zu opfern. Luke und Leia kamen unbehelligt näher und nahmen Kontakt mit Halla auf, die sich mit dem Coway verständigen konnte. Die ältere Frau arrangierte einen Zweikampf zwischen einem Coway und Luke, in dem es um die Freilassung der Gefangenen ging. Luke konnte in einem harten waffenlosen Kampf gewinnen, indem er die Macht einsetzte und seinem Gegner mit einem Stein verletzte. Daraufhin wurde die Gruppe von den Coway akzeptiert und respektiert. Doch dann meldeten die Coway-Späher, dass einige Sturmtruppen auf dem Weg zur Höhle waren. Luke spürte, dass Darth Vader auch bei ihnen war, um sich ihrer anzunehmen. Leia bestand darauf, dass Luke sie im Ernstfall töten sollte, damit sie nicht erneut in die Gefangenschaft Vaders geraten würde. Die Coway legten den imperialen Streitkräfte jedoch einen Hinterhalt und ein Gefecht entbrannte. Auch Luke und seine Gefährten halfen den Coway gegen die Angreifer und die imperialen wurden schließlich zurückgeschlagen. thumb|right|Luke kämpft gegen Darth Vader. Zurück an der Oberfläche eroberten die Yuzzem ein Panzerfahrzeug des Imperiums, womit sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Tempel machte, um Vader bei der Suche nach dem machtsensitiven Kristall zuvorzukommen. Sie kamen tatsächlich vor Vader dort an, wurden aber von einem großen Echsenwesen an der Bergung des Kristalls gehindert. Luke konnte es jedoch töten indem er Teile der Decke des Tempels einstürzen ließ. Dabei wurde er jedoch selbst eingeklemmt. Im selben Moment erschien Darth Vader und verkündete, dass er Hin und Kee getötet habe. Dann wollte er die Rebellen foltern und ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen, doch Leia ergriff Lukes Lichtschwert und verteidigte sich. Sie parierte jedoch nur und niemand konnte ihr helfen, da Halla vom Kristall abgelenkt und Luke weiterhin eingeklemmt war. Langsam brachte Darth Vader seiner Gegnerin immer mehr Brandwunden mit dem Lichtschwert bei, bis diese erschöpft und in die Enge getrieben war. In diesem Moment konnte sich Luke durch Hins Hilfe befreien und Leia warf ihm das Lichtschwert zu. Im harten Zweikampf zwischen Vader und Luke musste sich Luke gegen Machtangriffe und das Lichtschwert von Vader verteidigen. Es gelang ihm jedoch auch Vaders rechten Arm abzutrennen. Schließlich war Luke erschöpft und Vader stand kurz davor ihn zu töten. Das Duell endete jedoch plötzlich, als der dunkle Lord in eine Opfergrube fiel. Halla kehrte zurück und gab Luke den Kristall, sodass dieser durch ihn geheilt wurde. Schließlich setzte er den Kaiburr-Kristall auch bei Leia ein und heilte sie wobei auch ihre Lichtschwertwunden verschwanden. Letztendlich beschlossen Luke und Leia nach Circarpous IV zu fliegen, um sich mit den Rebellen zu treffen. Die Rebellen auf Hoth Die Aufbauarbeiten der neuen Rebellenbasis auf Hoth waren bereits sehr weit fortgeschritten, als der Rebellen-Kommandant Narra in der Schlacht von Derra IV auf tragische Weise ums Leben kam. Angesichts dieser Ereignisse und aufgrund seiner bisher überragenden Leistungen im Dienst der Rebellen-Allianz trat Luke die Nachfolge von Narra an und wurde zum Kommandanten befördert. Luke versuchte, die ihm auferlegten Aufgaben so gut es ging zu erledigen. Doch in der permanenten Hektik des Rebellenstützpunktes, der auf Hoth als Echo-Basis bekannt wurde, musst sich Luke häufig eine Ablenkung verschaffen. Diese fand er während der regelmäßigen Patrouillen durch Hoths schneebedeckte Landschaft. Einmal beobachtete er bei einem solchen Ausritt mit seinem Tauntaun einen vermeintlichen Meteoriteneinschlag. Luke wollte den Krater etwas genauer betrachten, doch wurde er von einem Wampa angegriffen und bewusstlos geschlagen. Als Luke aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, realisierte er, dass er kopfüber hängend in der Höhle des Wampas festgehalten wurde. Sein Lichtschwert lag nur in unmittelbarer Nähe auf dem Boden im Schnee. Da die Distanz zu weit war, um das Lichtschwert mit der Hand zu greifen, versuchte Luke, die Waffe mithilfe der Macht in seine Hände gleiten zu lassen. Nachdem ihm dieses gelungen war, befreite er sich und schlug dem umherwütenden Wampa den Arm ab. Ohne funktionierenden Kommunikator schaffte es Luke nicht, den Rückweg zur Echo-Basis zu finden. Orientierungslos und von Kälte und Schneesturm geschwächt, fiel Luke schließlich zu Boden. Dennoch nahm Luke eine Vision von Obi-Wan Kenobi war, der ihm den Rat gab, nach Dagobah aufzubrechen, um sich den Unterweisungen seines früheren Mentors zu stellen. In seinem Delirium versunken und dem Tod nahe, bemerkte er kaum, dass Han ihn gefunden hatte, der ihn neben die übelriechenden, aber wärmenden Eingeweide eines erfrorenen Tauntauns legte. thumb|left|Luke wird im Medizinischen Zentrum behandelt. Am nächsten Morgen wurden Luke und Han von dem Piloten Zev Senesca mittels Funk geortet und zurück zur Echo-Basis gebracht. Dort unterzog man Luke einer Behandlung in einem Bacta-Tank. Als Luke vollständig genesen war, stellte sich heraus, dass der Meteorit in Wirklichkeit eine Sonde des Imperiums war. Diese hatte den Standort der Rebellen an das Imperium weitergegeben, sodass mit einem baldigen Angriff zu rechnen war. Tatsächlich erschienen wenig später imperiale Streitkräfte, die eine großangelegte Blockade um Hoth anlegten. Luke wollte dem Angriff mit seinem Schneegleiter begegnen, woraufhin er zusammen mit Dak Ralter einen dieser Gleiter besetzte und in Richtung der herannahenden AT-AT-Kampfläufer flog. Zwar war ihnen, und auch der gesamten Sonderstaffel bewusst, dass sie die Schlacht nicht gewinnen konnten, doch bestand ihre Pflicht darin, die Echo-Basis so lange wie möglich vor den Imperialen zu schützen. Somit hatten die Rebellen mehr Zeit, um sich der raschen Evakuierung anzunehmen. thumb|Luke in der Schlacht von Hoth Luke und Dak nahmen sich den von Maximilian Veers gesteuerten Kampfläufer vor. Während Luke seinen Bordschützen ständig in Reichweite manövrierte, beschoss Dak die massive Maschine mit Blasterfeuer. Die Strategie erwies sich als schier nutzlos und die beiden Rebellen versuchten, den Kampfläufer mithilfe eines Schleppkabels, das sie fliegend um die Beine des Ungestüms wickelten, zum Zusammenbruch zu bringen. Die Taktik funktionierte und der AT-AT kippte um, doch dabei wurde Dak von dem Laser der Maschine getroffen und getötet. Nachdem sich Luke zusammen mit Zev einen weiteren Läufer vornahm, wurde er von diesem so heftig erwischt, dass er mit seinem Gleiter abstürzte. Nachdem sich Luke aus der Kanzel seines Schiffes befreite, schwang er sich mithilfe eines Enterhakens an die Bauchunterseite des AT-AT. Mit seinem Lichtschwert öffnete er die Zugangsluke und warf einen hochexplosiven Sprengsatz in das Innere der Maschine. Wenige Sekunden später detonierte die Ladung und der Kampfläufer kippte zur Seite. Nachdem die Imperialen weit genug vorgedrungen waren, fand Luke, dass die Zeit gekommen war, um die Echo-Basis zu verlassen. Er kehrte zu seinem X-Flügler zurück, den R2-D2 bereits zum Start vorbereitete. Luke entschied sich entgegen den Anweisungen der Rebellen, einen vereinbarten Treffpunkt anzusteuern. Stattdessen hörte er auf Obi-Wans Vision und suchte den Planeten Dagobah auf, wo er aller Voraussicht nach dem Jedi-Meister Yoda begegnen sollte. Jedi-Training thumb|[[Yoda bildet Luke zum Jedi aus.]] Als Luke den betreffenden Planeten erreichte, bemerkte er, dass Dagobah eine einzige Sumpflandschaft war, ohne Anzeichen jeglicher Zivilisation. Beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre versagten plötzlich Lukes Steuerinstrumente. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen X-Flügler und stürzte direkt in einen Tümpel. Gefolgt von R2-D2 machte sich Luke nun zu Fuß auf die Suche nach dem Jedi-Meister, bis er ein kleines grünes Wesen mit großen Ohren traf, das ihm den richtigen Weg zu Yoda weisen wollte. Sie folgten dem Einheimischen bis zu seiner mit Lehm beschichteten Hütte. Der Fremdling schien im Gegensatz zu Luke, der unbedingt sein Jedi-Training beginnen wollte, sehr geduldig und bereitete unter ständigem Murren und Nuscheln einen Eintopf zu. Während der Mahlzeit erklärte der Fremde, dass er Lukes Vater gekannt hatte und bestätigte ihm, dass er ein mächtiger Jedi gewesen sei. Schließlich offenbarte das fremde Wesen, dass er der gesuchte Jedi-Meister Yoda sei. Yodas gefühlte Ungeduld in Luke bereitete ihm Sorgen und zuerst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden sollte. Nach Obi-Wans Fürsprache und dem eindringlichen Bitten von Luke, ließ sich Yoda davon überzeugen, ihn als seinen Padawan anzunehmen. Am nächsten Morgen begann das Training mit langen Querfeldmärschen durch die sumpfige Einöde Dagobahs. Während der neugierige Luke seinen Meister ausfragte, bestand Yoda immer häufiger darauf, dass Luke die Wahrheit von sich aus erkannte. Die Lerneinheiten forderten sowohl Lukes körperliche Ausdauer als auch seinen Verstand, den er dabei aufbringen musste. Mit der Zeit lernte Luke, immer besser mit der Macht umzugehen, gewann an körperlicher Stärke und verstand, seine Ungeduld und sein ungestümes Wesen zu kontrollieren. thumb|left|Yodas Training soll Luke die Lehren der Jedi nahebringen. Die Dunkle Seite der Macht war etwas, das alle Jedi kennenlernen mussten. Auch Yoda beschloss Luke die Dunklen Mächte vorzustellen und ihm zu zeigen, wie man ihnen widerstehen konnte. Tatsächlich stellte sich Luke häufig die Frage, wo der Unterschied zwischen Dunkler und Heller Seite der Macht lag. Yoda erklärte ihm, dass Angst, Zorn und Aggressionen die Wege der Verführung darstellten und dass dies zur bösartigen Dunklen Seite führe. Am nächsten Tag führte ihn Yoda an einen dunklen und abgelegenen Ort Dagobahs. Unter einem abgestorbenen Knorrenbaum befand sich die Höhle des Bösen, in der Luke zu seiner Überraschung Darth Vader begegnete. Instinktiv zog Luke sein Lichtschwert hervor und schlug hasserfüllt den Kopf des Dunklen Lords ab. Als der Kopf zur Seite rollte, erkannte Luke sein eigenes Gesicht im Inneren des Helmes, bevor dieser sich in Luft auflöste. Luke erkannte, dass alles lediglich eine Vision war und er begriff seine Lektion ohne weitere Erklärungen. An einem anderen Tag sollte Luke seinen im Tümpel vergrabenen X-Flügler mithilfe der Macht ans Festland tragen. Yoda wies Lukes Argument, dass ein Schiff dieser Größe zu schwer sei, zurück. Tatsächlich gäbe es zwischen kleinen Steinen und einem Raumschiff keinen Unterschied; die Masse täuschte nur den Verstand und das eigene Selbstvertrauen. Luke versuchte sich zwar an der Aufgabe, scheiterte jedoch nach einigen Versuchen und gab zu, dass sie unmöglich sei. Yoda bewies das Gegenteil und lüpfte das Schiff selbst aus dem Tümpel. Während einer weiteren harmlosen und eher einfachen Übung konnte Luke für einen Moment lang die Zukunft seiner Freunde vorhersehen. Demnach hatte Darth Vader sie festgenommen und Luke beschloss sogleich, seine Freunde zu retten. Trotz Yodas Empfehlung, zuvor seine Ausbildung zu beenden, wollte er Dagobah verlassen. Sein Training, so versprach er seinem Meister, würde er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beenden. Yoda konnte nichts anderes tun, als Luke nur noch zu warnen, dass er nicht zur vorschnell und nicht allzu impulsiv vorgehen sollte. Nach seinem Abflug steuerte Luke in Richtung Wolkenstadt, die sich auf dem Planeten Bespin befindet. Kampf gegen Darth Vader thumb|Vader verletzt Luke Skywalker.Auf der Wolkenstadt angekommen, erkannte Luke sogleich die bedrückende Leere in den Korridoren. Scheinbar sollte Luke automatisch den richtigen Weg finden; die Türen öffneten sich ferngesteuert und schlossen sich dementsprechend wieder. Schließlich traf er auf den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han in sein Schiff lud. Nun war sich Luke sicher, dass sich seine Vision auf Dagobah auch in Wirklichkeit zugetragen hatte. Weiter traf er auf Leia, Chewbacca und C-3PO, von denen er jedoch rasch durch eine automatisierte Tür getrennt wurde. Luke folgte den Gängen, bis er einen dunklen Raum mit hochtechnisierten Maschinen erreichte. Plötzlich tauchte Darth Vader aus der Dunkelheit auf und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert auf den jungen Jedi ein. Rechtzeitig konnte Luke den Angriff parieren. Die beiden duellierten sich mit ihren Lichtschwertern, wobei Darth Vader seinem Gegenüber deutlich überlegen war. Vader gelang es, Lukes rechte Hand abzuschlagen und ihn somit kampfunfähig zu machen. Während Luke sich immer weiter von dem Dunklen Lord fortbewegte, hielt Vader inne und schlug Luke vor, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Da Luke glaubte, dass Vader einst seinen Vater tötete, war für ihn ein Zusammenschluss undenkbar. Doch Vader offenbarte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und gestand ihm, dass er selbst sein Vater sei. Obwohl Luke zutiefst schockiert über diese Aussage war und dies nicht wahrhaben wollte, spürte er tief in sich, dass etwas Wahres daran war. Scheinbar gab es kein Entkommen und Luke fasste den Entschluss, sich von seinem Steg in den tiefen Schacht unter ihm fallen zu lassen. thumb|left|Luke hält sich an einer Wetterfahne von der [[Wolkenstadt fest.]] Von einem Windtunnel aufgesogen und von der Unterseite der schwebenden Stadt ausgestoßen, ergriff Luke eine elektronische Wetterfahne, um nicht in den endlosen Abgrund zu stürzen. Dabei fiel es ihm aufgrund seiner abgeschlagenen Hand sichtlich schwer, einen festen Halt zu finden, bis Luke wenig später von Leia und Chewbacca im Millennium Falken gerettet wurde. Leia konnte Lukes schier aussichtslose Situation durch die Macht spüren und Chewbacca zum Rückflug bewegen. Im Folgenden bekam Luke eine neue mechanisierte Hand und erfuhr von seinen Rettern von Hans Gefangennahme durch Boba Fett. Prinz Xizors Anschläge Die Rebellen-Allianz hatten durch den Angriff auf Hoth schwere Verluste einstecken müssen, sodass den Überlebenden wieder bewusst wurde, gegen welche Übermacht sie antraten. Dazu kam, dass Han Solo an Jabba dem Hutten ausgeliefert worden war und dass Luke hinter die schreckliche Wahrheit seiner Herkunft gekommen war. Der Schock saß tief und der junge Jedi fühlte sich lange Zeit außerstande, Yodas Unterweisungen fortzusetzen. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte er sich auch für die Rettung seines Freundes Han ein. Sein Versuch, Boba Fett auf Gall abzufangen, schlug jedoch fehl. Stattdessen sah sich Luke anderweitig bedroht. Ein großangelegtes Attentat sollte den Jedi während eines Einsatzes mit seinem X-Flügler töten, da sämtliche Maschinen der Sonderstaffel sabotiert worden waren. Anschließend kehrte er zu seiner alten Heimat Tatooine zurück, wo er Obi-Wans Einsiedler-Hütte bezog. Dort hatte er genug Zeit, um ein neues Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Die Anschläge auf Lukes Leben ließen jedoch nicht nach. Tatsächlich zeichnete sich der Falleen Prinz Xizor, der Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne, für diese Anschlagsserie verantwortlich. Xizor sah vor, Darth Vader zu stürzen und dessen Stelle an Palpatines Seite einzunehmen. Dazu wollte er Luke zuerst ermorden, dass er anschließend die Schuld an dessen Tod Vader zuschieben konnte. Nachdem der letzte Anschlag auf Gall daneben ging, verständigte Xizor den Hutten Jabba. Doch auch Vader selbst war hinter Xizors heimtückische Pläne gekommen und entsandte seinen Agenten Wrenga Jixton nach Tatooine, um Luke vor Jabbas Truppen, angeführt von Big Gizz zu retten. Zusätzlich war auch Dash Rendar, der von Leia beauftragt wurde, dabei Luke vor den Anschlägen zu bewahren. Letztenendes konnte der Mordanschlag von Gizz Bande verhindert und Xizors Pläne vereitelt werden. Dennoch gelang es dem Prinzen, Chewbacca und Leia gefangen zu nehmen. Nun, da auch Vader erfahren hatte, wer ihn stürzen wollte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Xizors Palast auf Coruscant. Noch bevor Vader mit seiner Exekutor Xizor vernichtete, gelang es Luke mit der Hilfe von Lando Calrissian, seine Freunde zu befreien und erfolgreich die Flucht zu ergreifen. Befreiung von Han Solo Nachdem Lando, Luke und Leia nach Tatooine zurückgekehrt waren, planten sie eine systematische Infiltrierung von Jabbas Palast. Leia, Lando und die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO drangen dabei als erstes in die Zitadelle ein. Jabba ahnte nichts von einer vermeintlichen Rettungsaktion durch Hans Freunde, doch als schließlich Luke dessen Gemäuer betrat, schöpfte der Hutte Verdacht. Er löste eine versteckte Falltür aus und warf Luke somit direkt in die Grube seines Rancors, den der Jedi jedoch töten konnte. Zornig über den Tod seines geliebten Tieres, veranlasste Jabba die Exekution von Luke und seinen Freunden in der Grube von Carkoon, wo sie dem Sarlacc zu Opfer fallen sollten. thumb|left|Luke springt in die Grube des [[Sarlaccs.]] Die gesamte Gruppe einschließlich des befreiten, aber durch die lange Zeit in Karbonit sehbehinderten Han segelte mit einem Skiff zur ihrer Exekutionsstelle. Lediglich Leia wurde von Jabba einbehalten, da er sie zu seiner Sklavin machte. Über der Grube von Carkoon gelang es R2-D2 von Jabbas Segelbarke aus, Luke sein Lichtschwert zuzuwerfen. Mithilfe des Lichtschwerts konnte sich Luke verteidigen und sich bis zur Segelbarke vorkämpfen. An Bord der Barke befreite er Leia, die kurz zuvor den Hutten mit einer Kette erdrosselt hatte, und forderte sie auf, mit der Hauptkanone auf das eigentliche Deck zu feuern. Während die Kanone das Feuer eröffnete, schwangen sich die beiden zurück auf das Skiff und flohen gemeinsam mit den anderen vor der explodierenden Segelbarke. Nachdem Han befreit war, besuchte Luke seinen Meister auf Dagobah. Dabei stellte er fest, dass Yoda aufgrund seines hohen Alters von 900 Jahren sehr geschwächt und dem Tod nahe war. Yoda bestätigte Luke noch einmal, dass seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, doch müsse er sich Darth Vader stellen und ihn besiegen. Außerdem machte er im glaubhaft, dass Darth Vader tatsächlich Lukes Vater war. Eindringlich warnte Yoda vor der Stärke des Imperators und seinen Bekehrungsversuchen. Darüber hinaus sprach er in seinen letzten Worten von einem weiteren Skywalker, bis er er schließlich seine Lebenskraft verlor und starb. Draußen sprach Luke mit Obi-Wan, der im offenbarte, was Luke schon länger ahnte: Leia war seine Schwester. Die Schlacht von Endor thumb|Han, Leia, Luke und Chewbacca auf [[Endor.]] Zurück im Stützpunkt der Rebellen, wurde Luke in den Stoßtrupp unter Han Solos Kommando eingeteilt, der auf dem Waldmond Endor den Generatorschild eines zweiten Todessterns vernichten sollte. Dieser Todesstern befand sich noch mitten in den Bauarbeiten, die von Palpatine persönlich kontrolliert wurden. Eine Deaktivierung des schützenden Schildes, würde einen Angriff der Rebellischenflotte zur Zerstörung der Raumstation ermöglichen. Mittels einer gestohlenen imperialen Fähre, der Tydirium, gelang ihnen eine sichere Landung auf dem Waldmond. Nachdem die Rebellen auf Endor jedoch von Scouttroopern entdeckt wurden, trennten sich deren Wege und Luke und Leia jagten den imperialen Truppen mit gestohlenen Düsenschlitten hinterher. Luke konnte den Anschluss zur restlichen Gruppe wiederfinden, wogegen Leia verschwunden blieb. Sie begegneten sich wieder, als Chewbacca eine Falle der einheimischen Ewoks auslöste und sie schließlich von dem kleinwüchsigen Volk in deren Dorf verschleppt wurden. Dort sollten die Helden einer festlichen Mahlzeit zum Opfer fallen. In C-3PO sahen die Ewoks jedoch eine Gottgestalt, die sie anbeteten. Mit Lukes Machteinsatz konnte er den Worten des Droiden mehr Nachdruck verleihen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass Luke und seine Freunde freigelassen wurden. In den folgenden Stunden fasste Luke im Geheimen den Entschluss, sich seinem Vater zu stellen und ihn zu bezwingen. Noch bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, ließ er Leia wissen, in welcher Beziehung auch sie zu Vader und ihm steht. Trotz ihrer Vorahnungen bezüglich dieser Angelegenheiten, schien Leia sichtlich mitgenommen, als sie erfuhr, dass auch sie starke Machtfähigkeiten entwickeln könnte. Lukes Plan rief in Leia große Sorge hervor; sie fand sein Vorhaben zu riskant. Luke versicherte ihr, dass es sein Schicksal sei, sich Vader zu stellen. Er ging davon aus, dass noch immer Gutes in seinem Vater stecke und er würde diese helle Seite in Vader zu Tage fördern; das war sein Ziel. thumb|left|Luke stellt sich seinem Vater. Luke ließ sich absichtlich von einer imperialen Patrouille gefangen nehmen und zu Vader bringen. Vader schien beeindruckt von Lukes außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten und er freute sich darüber, dass sein Sohn ihn nun als Vater angenommen hatte. Luke erwiderte, dass er sich nicht zur dunklen Seite bekehren lasse. Er spüre noch immer seine gute Seite in seinem Vater, was Vader jedoch schnell abstritt. Luke wurde dem Imperator vorgeführt, der ihm eindrucksvoll die Niederlage der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor prophezeite. Zu allem Übel war auch noch der Laser des Todessterns einsatzbereit und Palpatine demonstrierte dessen Feuerkraft sogleich während eines Angriffs gegen die anrückende Rebellenflotte. Sein Zorn gegenüber Palpatine und seine Hilflosigkeit brachte Luke dazu, sein Lichtschwert wieder an sich zu nehmen und den Kampf gegen Darth Vader zu eröffnen. Schnell kam Luke wieder zur Besinnung, kontrollierte seine Wut und versteckte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord, da er nicht gegen seinen Vater kämpfen wolle. Als Vader in Lukes Gedanken griff und die Existenz seiner Schwester erkannte, äußerte er die Möglichkeit, Leia zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Tiefer Hass und die Liebe zu seiner Schwester ließen Luke die Mächte der Dunklen Seite zukommen, mit deren Hilfe es ihm gelang, Vader im Kampf zu besiegen. Palpatine dagegen war hoch erfreut darüber, dass Luke sich der Dunklen Seite annahm. Doch trotzte der Jedi jedem weiteren Angebot von Palpatine, auf seine Seite zu wechseln. Stattdessen warf er sein Lichtschwert beiseite und offenbarte dem Sith stolz, dass er gescheitert sei. thumb|Der Imperator schleudert Machtblitze auf Luke. Palpatine feuerte erbarmungslos Machtblitze auf den Jedi, mit der bloßen Absicht, ihn zu töten. Als die Salve aufhörte, sah Luke seinen Vater, wie er Palpatine in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns hinabwarf. Die Machtblitze hatten Vaders Schaltkreislauf gestört, sodass er zu ersticken drohte. Bevor Vader, der nun wieder zu Anakin Skywalker wurde, tatsächlich starb, erfüllte Luke seinen letzten Wunsch und zog ihm seine lebenserhaltende Maske ab. Anschließend brachte er den toten Anakin auf eine Fähre, mit der er der Zerstörung des Todessterns durch die Rebellen entkam. Vor der Siegesfeier auf Endor, verbrannter Luke den Anzug seines Vaters und wenig später sah er die geisterhaften Schemen von Obi-Wan, Yoda und Anakin vor sich, welche allesamt eins mit der Macht wurden. Neue Republik Der Pakt von Bakura thumb|Luke überträgt [[Wedge Antilles|Wedge das Kommando der Sonderstaffel.]] Am folgenden Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor wurde er von einem 2-1B-Droiden behandelt, der sich um besondere Aufsicht der durch die Machtblitze entstandenen Wunden bemühte. Jetzt, wo das Imperium ihren Todesstern und ihren Anführer verloren hatte, war die Zeit gekommen, einen neuen Jedi-Orden auferstehen zu lassen. Seine Auszeit fand schließlich mit dem überraschenden Hilferuf einer zuvor geborgenen Kurierdrohne ihr Ende. Der imperiale Außenposten Bakura meldete, dass die bösartige Spezies der Ssi-ruuk den Planeten angriffen und dringende Hilfe nötig wäre. Luke beteiligte sich an dieser Mission und dabei gelang es ihm, den gefangenen Dev Sibwarra zu befreien. Dev war in der Macht begabt und Luke erhoffte sich, in ihm einen Schüler gefunden zu haben. Obwohl ein Waffenstillstand zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien auferlegt wurde, konnte dieser wenig später von imperialen Streitkräften untergraben werden. Eine erbitterte aber letztenendes siegreiche Schlacht entflammte. Wenig später starb Dev jedoch an seinen schweren Verletzungen, die er durch die entscheidende Schlacht erlitten hatte. Durch Devs Begegnung erwachte in Luke die Hoffnung, dass längst nicht alle machtbegabten Wesen ausgestorben seien. Er, als der letzte aller Jedi, fühlte sich dazu berufen, machtbegabte Wesen zu finden und zu Jedi-Rittern auszubilden. Ein neuer Jedi-Orden sollte auferstehen. Die naheliegendste Möglichkeit war die Ausbildung seiner Schwester Leia. Zu seinem Unmut war Leia selbst mit der Etablierung der Neuen Republik und den daraus erforderlichen diplomatischen Missionen beschäftigt, wodurch sie nur wenig Zeit für ein Macht-Studium fand. Außerdem stand sie den Wegen der Macht skeptisch gegenüber, da sie ein Übertreten auf die Dunkle Seite, wie einst bei ihrem Vater, befürchtete. Später traf Luke den Iskolonianer Kiro, der ebenfalls in der Macht bewandert war. Seine Rückkehr zu seinem Heimatplaneten hinderte Luke erneut daran, einen Jedi-Schüler auszubilden. Schon damals kam in Luke die Idee auf, eine Jedi-Akademie für gezielte Studien in der Macht und als passende Ausbildungsstätte angehender Jedi zu errichten. Die Kristalle von Canyon Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor wurde Luke von Guldus Bemm kontaktiert, dem Administrator des Planeten Canyon im Inneren Rand. Auf dem Planeten hatte kurz zuvor eine unabhängige Minenkolonie Kristalle ausfindig gemacht, von denen die Minengesellschaft glaubte, dass sie für den Bau von Lichtschwertern verwendet werden konnten. Für Luke stellte die Meldung eine wichtige Nachricht dar, da die Kristalle für die Lichtschwerter der nächsten Generation von Jedi-Rittern verwendet werden sollten, falls es sich um entsprechende Exemplare handelte. Airen Cracken hatte bereits eine Söldnerin namens Platt Okeefe nach Canyon geschickt, wo sie mit Guldus Bemm den Transport des Minerals besprach und vorbereitete. Luke selbst befand sich zu dieser Zeit in einem Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer, der für die Flotte der Neuen Republik als Flaggschiff diente, bei Mon Calamari. Da er dringende Angelegenheiten mit Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar zu klären hatte, konnte Luke der Auffordrung der Minengesellschaft auf Canyon nicht selbst nachgehen, weshalb er an seiner Stelle Repräsentanten nach Canyon schickte, die sich mit Platt Okeefe und Guldus Bemm in Verbindung setzen sollten. So wollte er eine Probe der Kristalle beschaffen lassen, die er dann auswerten konnte. Luke fürchtete aber, dass Dunkle Jedi oder Imperiale ebenfalls von den Kristallen erfahren hatten.Black Curs Blues Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bregius Golthan Luke in Zusammenarbeit mit Guldus Bemm eine Falle gestellt hatte, um ihn nach Canyon zu locken und dort gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem Luke nicht selbst erschien, sah sich der Imperiale Berater gezwungen, diesen Plan aufzugeben, nahm aber an seiner Stelle Platt Okeefe gefangen und verfrachtete sie nach Voktunma, einer imperialen Festungswelt. Als Luke und die Neue Republik von der Gefangennahme der Söldnerin erfuhren, lehnte Mon Mothma die ausdrückliche Bitte Airen Crackens ab, eine Rettungsaktion durchzuführen, da die Republik ihre Schiffe nicht wegen einer einzelnen, unabhängigen Söldnerin in eine Schlacht gegen Golthan ausschicken wollte. Die Black Curs, die Söldnergruppe, der Platt Okeefe angehörte, nahm die Rettung der jungen Brentaalanerin in die eigene Hand und war letztendlich erfolgreich. General Skywalker Nach einer dreimonatigen Kampagne der Neuen Republik zur Eroberung Milagros, verwüsteten die imperialen Besatzer bei ihrem Rückzug die Oberfläche des Planeten und ließen ihn unbewohnbar zurück. Die Neue Republik übernahm daraufhin die Kontrolle, aber zog ihre Streitkräfte bald ab. Die Dreadnaught New Hope, das Flaggschiff Mon Mothmas blieb mit einer Elite-Pilotenstaffel jedoch noch im System zurück. Als ein beschädigter imperialer Sternzerstörer in das System einflog, um bei Milagro Reparaturmaßnahmen zu erbitten, koordinierten Han Solo und Luke Skywalker den Angriff auf den Sternzerstörer. Dieser konnte erobert werden und wurde zu Ehren des A-Flügler-Piloten Arvel Crynyd, der den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor vernichtete, in Crynyd umbenannt. Luke sollte für seine Verdienste in der Schlacht zum General befördert werden, doch nahm diese nicht sofort an. Erst enge Freunde wie Han Solo oder seine Schwester Leia konnten ihn davon überzeugen, den Generalsrang zu akzeptieren. Doch in Luke keimte immer mehr die Idee, seinen militärischen Rang bei der Neuen Republik aufzugeben, da sich seine militärischen Aktivitäten nicht mit seinem verstandenen Willen der Macht in Einklang bringen ließen. Somit übertrug er die Führung der Sonderstaffel an deren besten Piloten - seinen guten Freund Wedge Antilles. Nachdem er das Kommando an Wedge übergeben hatte, nahm er bis zum Konflikt auf dem Planeten Tandankin noch an den Einsätzen aktiv teil. Als frischgebackaner General wurde Luke zudem der Oberbefehl über die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe der Neuen Republik übertragen, einer speziellen Kampfflotte, die er vom Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer Justice aus kommandierte. Als zu jener Zeit die Republik immer weiter in den Galaktischen Kern vordrang war Skywalker auf unzähligen Schlachtfeldern aktiv und kämpfte gegen unzähligen imperialen Kriegsherren, die nach Palpatines Tod das Imperium in kleine Königreiche aufzusteilen begannen. Der so genannte Lord Shadowspawn war einer von ihnen. Shadowspawn hatte wenige Großkampfschiffe und eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Sternjägern versammelt und kontrollierte seine Machtsphäre vom Mindor-System aus. Skywalker befehligte im selben Jahr einen Angriff auf Mindor, Shadowspawns Machtzentrale. Einst eine fruchtbare Erholungswelt war Mindor seit dem so genannten Großen Knirschen eine unwirtliche und vulkanische Ödnis. Mindors Nachbarwelt Taspan II war einige Jahre zuvor durch einen imperialen Gravitationsprojektor zerrissen worden und die entstehenden Trümmer verwüsteten Mindor und ließen die Sonne des Planeten zu einem Ausgangspunkt für harte Strahlung werden. Durch die Konzentration an Kleinkörpern im System wurde zudem die Navigation sehr erschwert. Skywalker war sich dessen bewusst und ließ seine Flotte daher ein Überraschungsangriff starten. Mehrere CC-7700/E-Abfangkreuzer sollten ins System springen und mit ihren Gravitationsprojektoren das Entkommen von Feindschiffen verhindern. Danach sollten die restlichen Großkampfschiffe Mindors Verteidigung eilig ausschalten und den Planeten besetzen. Skywalker zielte bei diesem Einsatz auf Schnelligkeit ab, da die Gefahr fataler Zusammenstöße zwischen den großen Schiffen und den Asteroiden mit jeder Stunde, die sich die Flotte im System aufhalten würde, drastisch zunahm. So wurde General Skywalkers umgesetzt und zunächst schien sein Plan aufzugehen. Nach dem Überraschungsangriff näherte sich sogar eine imperiale Fähre der Justice und behauptete, einen kapitulationsbereiten Lord Shadowspawn an Bord zu haben. Doch dann änderte sich alles. Skywalker, plötzlich von einer unguten Ahnung befallen, ordnete an, die Fähre von der Justice fern zu halten, doch da geschah bereits das Unglaubliche: Wie aus dem nichts wurde der Mon-Cal-Kreuzer in drei Stücke gerissen. Wie sich später herausstellte, war eine Schwerkraftschere von den Imperialen generiert worden und hatte wie ein Tranchiermesser die Justice filetiert und dabei den Großteil der Besatzung getötet, darunter auch den Mon-Calamari-Admiral Kalback. Unter Aufbietung seiner Machtkräfte gelang es Skywalker, das zerstörte Brückenmodul der Justice auf Mindor notzulanden; in einer ähnlichen tollkühnen Aktion wie sein Vater Anakin Jahrzehnte zuvor die Überreste der Invisible Hand auf Coruscant notlandete. ... Nach dem verlustreichen Gemetzel durch den imperialem Kriegsherren Shadowspawn auf Mindor, machte Luke auch seinen Rücktritt öffentlich. Somit verabschiedete er sich aus seinem militärischen Dienst, um sich um die Gründung eines Jedi-Ordens zu kümmern. Suche nach Jedi-Schülern Luke gab sich die größte Mühe, um neue potenzielle Jedi-Schüler zu finden. Dabei wandte er sich unter anderem an Kyle Katarn und Corran Horn, die jedoch allesamt ablehnten. Diese Fehlschläge führten dazu, dass Luke häufig seine bisherigen Entscheidungen anzweifelte. Doch er führte sich immer wieder vor Augen, dass die Rahmenbedingungen zur Gründung eines Jedi-Ordens nicht besser sein könnten. Immerhin war das Imperium durch die letzte Niederlage auf Dathomir und den Tod des Kriegsherren Zsinj schwächer als je zuvor. Außerdem hatte man auf dem Planeten Dathomir neben wertvollen Jedi-Dokumenten aus den Zeiten der Klonkriege auch ein komplettes Volk von machtbegabten Frauen entdeckt. Thrawn-Krise Neun Jahre nachdem Obi-Wan auf dem ersten Todesstern gestorben war und fünf Jahre nach der siegreichen Schlacht von Endor, meldete sich Obi-Wan ein letztes Mal zurück. Er sagte, dass sein Geist nicht mehr mit ihm sein würde und verabschiedete sich endgültig von Luke. Luke war geschockt und sowohl C-3PO als auch seine Schwester versuchten ihn aufzumuntern. Einige Zeit später brachen Luke, Leia, Han und Chewbacca zu einer Mission nach Bimmisaari auf. Leia wollte die Bimms dazu bewegen, der Republik beizu treten. Sie wurden auf Bimmisari empfangen und alle außer Luke mussten ihre Waffen ablegen. Offenbar erkannt die Bimms das Lichtschwert nicht als Waffe. Nach ihrer Ankunft wurde den Republikanern mitgeteilt, das der Unterhändler plötzlich erkrankt war. So lud man sie auf zwei verschiedene Führungen ein. Luke besuchte ein Museum über die Galaktische Republik und Han und Leia besichtigten eine Markthalle. Im Museum traf er auf grauhäutige Nichtmenschen, welche ihn mit Stokhli-Stöcken bedrohten. Durch eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit der Nichtmenschen gelang es Luke etwas Durcheinander zu stiften und seine Gegner mit einem Lichtschwertwurf zu besiegen. Daraufhin nutzte er einen Stokhli-Stock um ein Seil zu erzeugen. An diesem Seil schwang er sich in Richtung Markthalle um Leia und Han zu helfen. Chewbacca war allerdings schneller. Mit dem Falken feuerte auf die Fremden und die Bimms. Leia, Han und Luke konnten mit dem Falken entkommen. Wieder im Orbit, diskutierte Luke mit Leia, ob sie nochmal landen sollten. Luke war dagegen und wollte nach Coruscant zurück kehren. Leia hingegen wollte wieder landen um die Mission abzuschließen. Die Debatte wurde unterbrochen als Han ihnen mitteilte, dass er in Hyperraum gesprungen war. Luke nahm das erleichtert auf. Wieder auf Coruscant nahm Luke an einer Sitzung des inneren Rates teil und übte mit Leia die Fähigkeit ein Lichtschwert zu führen, sowie die Nutzung der Macht.Erben des Imperiums thumb|left|Luke schenkt [[Mara Jade Skywalker|Mara das Lichtschwert seines Vaters.]] Luke, der weiterhin nach machtbegabten Wesen Ausschau hielt, traf schließlich auf den wahnsinnig gewordenen Klon Joruus C'baoth, der selbst einen Klonauftrag aus Lukes Genen befehligte. Somit entstand Luuke Skywalker, der sich im Folgenden gegen sein originales Abbild behauptete. Zu Lukes Überraschung mischte sich auch die ehemalige imperiale Agentin Mara Jade, die noch immer willenlos unter C'baoths Einfluss stand, in das Gefecht ein. Mara gelang es, Luuke im Kampf zu töten, wodurch sie ihren freien Willen zurückerlangte. Im Folgenden nahm sich Mara auch noch C'baoth vor, töteten den Jedi-Meister und rettete damit Lukes Leben. Luke war fasziniert von dieser Frau und bot Mara prompt eine Jedi-Ausbildung an, die sie jedoch ablehnte.Das letzte Kommando Palpatines Rückkehr Nachdem der Feldzug des Admiral Thrawn in der Schlacht von Bilbringi ein Ende fand, waren republikanische Streitkräfte sehr aufgebraucht und einer Eroberung der Zentralwelt Coruscant durch das Imperium sah man nahezu hilflos entgegen. Nachdem der Planet vom Imperium eingenommen und belagert worden war, entsandte man die Generäle Calrissian und Antilles zusammen mit Luke nach Coruscant, um den Planeten wieder unter republikanische Herrschaft zu bringen. Lando geriet jedoch während des Fluges in Schwierigkeiten und die Gruppe stürzte ab. Daraufhin begannen Han, Leia und Chewbacca eine Rettungsaktion, um ihre drei Freunde zu retten. Luke nahm währenddessen eine vertraute Macht wahr und war entsetzt darüber zu erfahren, dass Palpatine zurückgekehrt war. In der Hoffnung, Palpatines Imperium von innen heraus zu unterwandern, um somit den Imperator zu stürzen, schloss er sich ihm an und verfiel dabei der Dunklen Seite. Zwar sabotierte Luke die Weltenvernichter von Palpatine, die den Planeten Mon Calamari angriffen und vernichtete dabei einige imperiale Klone, doch gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich eigenständig von der Dunklen Seite zu befreien. Mit Leias Hilfe, die sich mittlerweile ihre Machtbegabung eingestand, konnte Luke den Pfad zur Hellen Seite wiederfinden und das Imperium zeitweilig zurückdrängen. Später wurde Palpatine mithilfe des Jedi-Meisters Empatojayos Brand auf dem Planeten Onderon endgültig vernichtet. Neuer Jedi-Orden Gründung der Jedi-Akademie thumb|Luke errichtet auf [[Yavin IV das Jedi-Praxeum.]] Lange Zeit dachte Luke über seinen Fehltritt nach und überlegte, ob ihm die Dunkle Seite nicht völlig andere und bessere Möglichkeiten bot. Doch seine Faszination vom Bösen legte sich und Luke fand die Zeit reif, seinen bisherigen und potenziellen Schülern eine angemessene Ausbildungsstätte zu bieten. Nachdem Luke den Zuspruch der Neuen Republik bekam, errichtete der Jedi-Meister in der ehemaligen Rebellen-Basis auf Yavin IV eine neue Jedi-Akademie und begann dort mit den ersten Unterweisungen angehender Jedi. Zu seiner ersten Generation von Jedi-Schülern gehörten unter anderem Kam Solusar, Kyp Durron, und später Kyle Katarn sowie Corran Horn. Doch die Etablierung neuer Jedi-Lehren fiel Luke schwerer, als von ihm zuvor angenommen, da nur sehr wenige alte Schriftstücke aus der Zeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens Palpatines Jedi-Säuberung überstanden hatten. Außerdem bedrohte der Geist des Sith-Lords Exar Kun die noch junge Akademie. Exar Kun hatte sich vor mehr als viertausend Jahren in den Ruinen des Tempels manifestiert und kehrte nun in der Gestalt eines Geistes zurück. Kun machte sich im Folgenden an Lukes begabtesten Schüler Kyp Durron heran und nährte dessen Hass zum Imperium und insbesondere zu Admiral Daala. Kyp verließ aufgrund der Einflüsterungen des Sith die Akademie, um einen Rachefeldzug gegen Daala durchzuführen. Luke wollte seinen Schüler von der Dunklen Seite fernhalten und versuchte, ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Dabei scheiterte der Jedi-Meister jedoch und Lukes Geist wurde von seinem Körper isoliert und von Exar Kun festgehalten. Kyp hinterließ mit dem Sonnenhammer eine Spur der Zerstörung und vernichtete dabei sogar den gesamten Planeten Carida mitsamt seinem eigenen Bruder. Exar Kun konnte hingegen dank der vereinten Kräften der Jedi-Schüler und Lukes entfesselten Geistes endgültig besiegt und Kyp von dessen Einfluss befreit werden. Somit konnte Luke seine erste Generation von Jedi heranbilden und obwohl es noch einige Schwierigkeiten mit der Ausfertigung bestimmter Lehren gab, waren es seine zuvorkommenden Schüler, die ihm über seine Selbstzweifel hinweghalfen. Die gefundenen Jedi-Aufzeichnungen auf Dathomir und die wiederentdeckten Holocrone, brachten Luke mit der Zeit die Philosophie des Alten Ordens näher. Außerdem hatte er die vollste Unterstützung der Neuen Republik auf seiner Seite. Selbst als Luke einige bedeutende Schüler an die Dunkle Seite verlor, verkündete der Senat in einer offiziellen Anhörung, dass die Jedi für den Fortbestand der Republik unabdingbar seien und dass die Jedi das beste Mittel gegen eine solche Form der Bedrohung darstellten. Dies bestärkte Luke in seinem Handeln, sodass er die Akademie mit Stolz weiterführen konnte und einige der mächtigsten Jedi-Ritter heranbildete. Palpatines Auge Im Jahre 12 NSY begleitete Luke seine Schüler Nichos Marr und Cray Mingla, ein Liebespaar, nach Ithor. Nichos war einer Krankheit erlegen, sodass Cray sein Bewusstsein in den Körper eines Droiden gerettet hatte und nun hoffte, dass es nicht nur Informationen aus der Erinnerung waren, die ihr von ihm blieben, sondern dass es der tatsächliche Nichos war. Luke half ihr und den ithorianischen Medizinern bei der Rehabilitisierungs- und Rehumanisierungstherapie, die Nichos wieder gänzlich zu dem machen sollten, was er gewesen war - da nicht erkennbar war, ob er noch zu wirklichen Empfindungen imstande war.Palpatines Auge (Roman) thumb|right|Callista und Luke Neben dieser Aufgabe ergab sich jedoch eine viel dringendere Angelegenheit, als Han Solo von einem Unbekannten attackiert wurde, der sich als Drub McKumb herausstellte. Sie konnten in Erfahrung bringen, dass dieser sie nur vor einem großen Unheil hatte warnen wollen. Luke machte sich gemeinsam mit Cray, Nichos und C-3PO im Habicht auf zum Mondblumen-Nebel und geriet dort in einem Asteroidenfeld unter Beschuss, ohne erkennen zu können, wer sie attackierte. Nachdem sie beinahe getötet wurden, gelang es ihm, das Schiff auf dem von Gamorreanern besiedelten Planeten Pzob zu landen, wo sie wenig später Triv Pothman fanden, einen ehemaligen Sturmtruppler, der ihnen vom Geheimauftrag Palpatines Auge erzählte. Als ein riesiges Schiff unweit ihres eigenen landete und sie von diesem gewaltsam aufgenommen wurden, musste er erkennen, dass es sich um eine als Asteroid getarnte Superwaffe handelte und es eben diese war, die ihn und seine Begleiter im Habicht attackiert hatte - Palpatines Auge. Cray und Pothman, sowie die Gammoreaner, die sie auf dem Planeten angegriffen hatten, wurden durch psychische Indoktrination zu Sturmtruppen umfunktioniert, selbst die Gamorreaner hielten sich nun für menschliche Soldaten des Imperiums und sprachen Basic. Das ganze Schiff unterlag dem „Willen“, dem einprogrammierten, manipulativen Bewusstsein. Luke scheiterte bei seinem Versuch, Cray mithilfe der Macht aus diesem Zustand zu befreien, und hatte lediglich noch C-3PO an seiner Seite. Nachdem er bei einer Auseinandersetzung der Gamorreaner verletzt wurde, die sich gegenseitig für Meuterer hielten, wurde seine Freundin Cray zum Tode verurteilt, und er selbst nahm sich der Aufgabe an, sie zu retten. Während er durch das riesige Raumschiff irrte, kontaktierte ihn Callista, eine Jedi, die vor dreißig Jahren bei dem Versuch gestorben war, Palpatines Auge zu zerstören, wobei es ihr gelungen war, den Angriff auf Belsavis abzuwenden. Ihr Geist lebte nun im Schiff weiter und konkurrierte mit dem „Willen“. Da die Superwaffe im Begriff war, nun nach so langer Zeit verspätet ihren Einsatz auszuführen und Belsavis anzugreifen, wo sich Han und Leia aufhielten, arbeiteten Luke und Callista zusammen, um dies zu vereiteln. Es gelang ihnen, Cray zu befreien und letztlich organisierten sie die Evakuierung der auf dem Schiff gefangenen Kreaturen, darunter Talz, Tusken-Räuber und Jawas. Luke und Callista hatten sich während dieser fünf oder sechs Tage in einander verliebt, und so wollte Luke um jeden Preis verhindern, sie mit der Zerstörung des Schiffs ebenfalls zu töten. Doch Callista und Cray erkannten sein Zögern, sodass Cray ihn mit einer Stunnerpistole außer Gefecht setzte und zusammen mit Nichos die Zerstörung in die Hand nahm, die ihnen beiden das Leben kostete. Luke musste von dem Frachter aus, auf dem er flüchtete, mit ansehen, wie das Schiff explodierte. Er wurde von Mara Jade und seiner Schwester Leia an Bord ihres Galaktischen Jägers gerettet. Etwa fünf oder sechs Tage Tortour hatte er hinter sich, doch die wahre Qual war der Verlust Callistas und seiner Freunde, lediglich Pothman hatte überlebt. Als ein überraschendes Signal aus der Kurierkapsel ankam, stieg wieder Hoffnung in ihm auf, dass Cray sich letzten Endes doch entschlossen hatte, zu leben. Luke brach sofort auf und empfing die junge Frau, die noch im Kälteschlaf lag und langsam zu sich kam. Er erkannte sehr schnell, und zu seiner absoluten Verwirrung, dass es sich nicht wirklich um Cray handeln konnte, obwohl es Cray war, die dort lag. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, waren diese nicht braun, wie die von Cray, sondern Grau. Grau, die Farbe der Augen Callistas, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Auch ihre Stimme war nicht die von Cray, es war die von Callista. Alle Lebendigkeit kehrte in Luke zurück, und obwohl seine Geliebte ihre Jedi-Fähigkeiten offensichtlich verloren hatte, begleitete sie ihn nach Yavin, um für immer bei ihm zu sein. Kampf um Callista Luke und Han reisten einige Zeit später nach Tatooine und schlossen sich einer Bande von Tusken-Räubern an, indem sie sich selbst als welche verkleideten. Lukes Ziel war es, im einstigen Gebiet Jabbas Kontakt mit Obi-Wan aufzunehmen, damit er Callista helfen konnte, ihre Macht zurückzuerlangen. In cognito gelangten sie so zu Jabbas Palast, wurden jedoch wenig später von den Tusken angegriffen, die offenbar ihre Spur verfolgt hatten. Sie konnten sich in die Palastruinen retten und trafen dort auf Maizor, einen ehemaligen Rivalen Jabbas. Von ihm erfuhren sie, dass das Verbrechersyndikat der Hutts im Begriff war, eine mächtige Waffe zu bauen. Dies zwang sie, ihre Prioritäten bezüglich ihres eigentlichen Anliegens zu überdenken, dennoch bestand Luke auf eine Besuch der Jundland-Wüste, wo er sich in Obi-Wans Behausung Fortschritte erhoffte. Allerdings schlug der Versuch fehl, den alten Meister zu kontaktieren, sodass Luke und Han sich aufmachten, um die Neue Republik vor den bevorstehenden Ereignissen zu warnen. Währenddessen war Durga der Hutt bereits mit dem Bau beschäftigt, geleitet von Bevel Lemelisk. Leia und Han hatten mit diesem eine wichtige Verabredung auf Coruscant. Durga hatte um eine Audienz gebeten, weil er Pläne auf Coruscant hatte. Er schlug eine geschäftliche Allianz mit der Republik vor.Darksaber – Der Todesstern Auf Yavin IV ernannte ging Luke seinen Pflichten als Jedi-Meister nach und ernannte seine Schüler Kyp Durron, Dorsk 81 und Cilghal während einer Zeremonie zu Jedi-Rittern. Er sandte sie aus, um in der Galaxis für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Luke wurde von Mara Jade besucht, die ihm von verdächtigen Machenschaften der Hutts berichtete, woraufhin er mit Callista nach Coruscant aufbrach und die Informationen an Leia weiter gab. Er selbst reiste mit Callista zur Mulako-Corporation-Urwasserquelle, wo sie sich viel Zeit füreinander nehmen und weiterhin versuchen wollten, Callistas Fähigkeiten wiederherzustellen. Bald darauf brachen sie jedoch nach Dagobah auf, da Callista an den Ort reisen wollte, an dem Luke den Umgang mit der Macht erlernt hatte, und er erzählte ihr von Yoda und seiner Ausbildung. Während ihr immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass sie Luke früher oder später würde aufgeben müssen, hielt er selbst an dem Glauben fest, dass sie ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen konnten. Auf Dagobah gerieten sie in einen Kampf mit Nachtfledermäusen, und bei diesem Kampf ließ sich die Macht tatsächlich in Callista erkennen. Jedoch war es die Dunkle Seite, was ihre Sorge noch umso mehr schürte. Sie reisten weiter nach Hoth, wo Luke der Geist von Obi-Wan einst erschienen war, um dort ihre selbst auferlegte Mission fortzusetzen. Nahe der Echo-Basis fanden sie dort ein Schiffswrack, von dem sie wussten, dass es sich nicht um ein Überbleibsel aus der Schlacht von Hoth handeln konnte. Nachdem zwei Geschütze der Echo-Basis das Feuer auf sie eröffneten, entdeckten sie die Besitzer des zerströrten Schiffs, Burrk und seine Begleiter, Drom Guldi und Sinidic sowie die beiden Cathar Nodon und Nonak. Sie erfuhren, dass die Gruppe Jagd auf Wampas gemacht hatte, jedoch in die Enge getrieben worden war und sich seither in der Basis versteckte, da ihr Schiff zerstört wurde. Sie beschlossen, von ihrem eigenen Schiff einen Hilferuf zu senden, doch als sie zu der Yacht zurückkehrten, hatten die Wampas bereits eine Falle vorbereitet und attackierten sie. Callista musste während der Kämpfe immer wieder den Verlockungen der Dunklen Seite der Macht widerstehen, die sich in ihr aufbäumten. Zwar gelangte die Gruppe fast vollständig wieder in die Basis zurück, doch die Wampas gruben sich durch den Schnee hinein und töteten bald alle außer Luke und Callista, die sich allein zu ihrem Schiff vorkämpfen und starten konnten. Allerdings hatten sie keine Möglichkeit wieder zu landen, da die Kreaturen das Raumschiff dermaßen zerstört hatten. Luke gelang es, über die Macht einen Hilferuf an seine Schwester Leia auszusenden, die zu dieser Zeit bereits einen politischen Krieg gegen die Hutts führte. Schlacht um Yavin IV Als Han und Leia zu ihrer Rettung ankamen, waren Callista und Luke mit ihren Kräften am Ende, erholten sich jedoch an Bord des Millennium Falken. Noch während sich die beiden erholten, brach die Gruppe nach Yavin IV auf, da sich das Imperium unter Admiralin Natasi Daala wieder vereinigt hatte und einen Angriff auf die Jedi-Akademie ausführen wollte. Sie waren kaum angekommen, als sie sich bereits mitten in der Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum wieder fanden. Auf dem Planeten gelandet, lehnte Callista es ab, im Millennium Falken zurück zu bleiben, da sie Luke und sich beweisen musste, dass sie nicht beschützt werden musste, sondern ihm eine gleichwertige Partnerin war, um ihrer Beziehung eine Zukunft zu geben. Während der Kämpfe entwickelte sie dann ihren eigenen Plan, und während Luke und Tionne sich vorkämpften, eroberte sie einen beschädigten TIE-Jäger und gelangte an Bord der Jedi-Hammer. Als Luke bemerkte, dass sie fort war, war es ihm unmöglich sie aufzuspüren, da er sie über die Macht nicht spüren konnte, und er wusste nicht wo sie war oder was sie vorhatte. Er setzte seinen Kampf fort, während Callista die Jedi-Hammer infiltrierte und zum Absturz auf Yavin brachte. Kurz, bevor das Schiff aufschlug, spürte er sie dann doch über die Macht und erkannte, als die Verbindung endete, dass sie beim Aufprall gestorben sein musste. Mit dieser Erkenntnis brach trotz des Sieges in der Schlacht, der Zerstörung des Darksaber im Hoth-Asteroidengürtel und Daalas Niederlage eine Welt für ihn zusammen. Luke reiste mit Han und den anderen nach Coruscant, wo die Verstorbenen bei einer Trauerfeier beklagt wurden, und zu diesen gehörte neben Crix Madine und Dorsk 81 auch Callista. Als er jedoch wieder nach Yavin IV zurückkehrte und mit dem Wiederaufbau der Akademie beginnen wollte, ereilte ihn eine Botschaft von Callista, die über eine Rettungskapsel entkommen war und noch immer lebte. Seine Freude war getrübt, da sie erklärte, dass sie nicht zu ihm zurückkehren würde, bis sie eigens einen Weg finden würde, sich ihre Jedi-Kräfte wieder anzueignen, ohne der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen. Luke akzeptierte dies und hielt weiter an seiner Hoffnung fest, mit ihr irgendwann glücklich zu werden. ... Meridian-Krise ... Neugeborenes Imperium und Jünger Marka Ragnos' ... Die Suche nach seiner Mutter und die Yevetha-Krise ... Almania-Krise ... Corellianische Revolte ... Hand von Thrawn ... Heirat mit Mara Jade thumb|left|Luke heiratet [[Mara Jade Skywalker|Mara Jade.]] Mit der Zeit sorgte Luke für immer mehr Abstand zur Akademie und übertrug viele seiner Aufgaben an einige seiner talentiertesten Schüler. Er selbst suchte die Nähe zur Neuen Republik und wollte sich mehr mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie beschäftigen. Später hieß es, Großadmiral Thrawn wäre wiedergekehrt und die Neue Republik stand erneut vor einer ernsten Herausforderung. In dieser Zeit kehrte Mara Jade in Lukes Leben zurück. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, in die Hand von Thrawn, einer Festung auf dem Planeten Nirauan, einzudringen und einen Klon des verstorbenen Großadmirals ausfindig zu machen. Dieser Klon befand sich noch in der Reifungskammer, stand jedoch kurz vor dem Austreten. Da sie von schwer bewaffneten Kampfdroiden angegriffen wurden, konnten sie nur durch einen gefährlichen Fluchtplan aus der Festung gelagen, in dessen Folge der Klon starb. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer letzten Begegnung entwickelte sich bei ihrem Wiedersehen eine tiefergehende Romanze zwischen der ehemaligen Hand des Imperators und dem Jedi-Meister. Sie verliebten sich ineinander und heirateten, nachdem sich im Jahr 19 NSY das Imperium zur endgültigen Kapitulation bereiterklärte und einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnete, der die Galaxis in eine Epoche des Friedens führen sollte. Die Verschollenen ... Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion thumb|Mara und Luke kämpfen gegen die [[Yuuzhan Vong.]] Nachdem das Restimperium den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik eingestellt hatte und eine Periode des Friedens hereinbrach, folgte im Jahr 25 NSY die nächste und bisher größte Herausforderung, der sich die Republik und der Neue Jedi-Orden stellen mussten: Eine fremdartige Spezies, die Yuuzhan Vong, eröffneten einen Eroberungsfeldzug durch die bekannte Galaxis. Zunächst erkannte die republikanische Regierung das Ausmaß der Zerstörung nicht, doch als die ersten Planeten vernichtet wurden und die Invasoren trotz zahlreicher Schlachten nicht vertrieben werden konnten, schlossen sie sich dem bereits handelnden Jedi-Orden an. Zur Zeit des Ausbruchs des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges infizierte sich die schwangere Mara mit einem tödlichen Virus, welches vom gegnerischen Agenten Nom Anor geschaffen wurde. Mit dem Einsatz von Vergeres heilenden Tränen, konnte Mara ihre Krankheit eindämmen und später dank Lukes Machtfähigkeiten vollkommen bezwingen. Kurz darauf brachte sie ihren Sohn Ben, den sie zu Ehren Obi-Wan Kenobis benannten, zur Welt. Die Yuuzhan Vong bemerkten schnell, dass die Jedi ihre stärksten Gegner waren und verlagerten ihre Hauptangriffsziele zu Planeten, auf denen sich die meisten Jedi aufhielten. Außerdem setzten sie ein Ultimatum, mit dem Ziel, die Jedi zu Gejagten in der Galaxis zu machen. Sollten ihnen nicht alle Jedi ausgeliefert werden, so hätten sie ihren Feldzug fortgesetzt. Aus Angst und Furcht vor weiteren Zerstörungen bekannter Planeten setzte sich die durch den Krieg geschwächte Republik vom Orden der Jedi ab. Außerdem wurden die Jedi von sämtlichen Organisationen, Piraten und Kopfgeldjägern gejagt. Um es den Jedi zusätzlich schwerer zu machen, schufen die außergalaktischen Invasoren Kreaturen, die in der Lage waren, machtbegabte Wesen schnell aufzuspüren und zu töten. Diese Bedrohung durch die sogenannten Voxyn konnte erst eingedämmt werden, als Anakin Solo, Hans jüngster Sohn, sein Leben dafür ließ. Dadurch, dass die Jedi gezwungen waren im Untergrund zu handeln und dass die Republik den Invasoren schier hilflos gegenüberstand, konnten die Yuuzhan Vong immer weiter in die Kernwelten eindringen. Schließlich eroberten sie die Zentralwelt Coruscant und terrafomierten den Planeten in ihre neue Heimatwelt Yuuzhan'tar um. Die Nachricht über eine mächtige Biowaffe, die die Invasoren mit einem Mal auslöschen könnte, brachte der Republik neue Hoffnung. Doch die Jedi befürchteten, dass mit dieser Waffe ein heilloses Gemetzel angerichtet werden würde und stimmten gegen den Einsatz einer solchen Lösung. Auf der Suche nach einer anderen, weitaus friedlicheren Möglichkeit erfuhr Luke vom Planeten Zonama Sekot. Die Besonderheit dieser Welt bestand darin, dass sie lebte und sich eigenmächtig durch den Raum bewegen konnte. Viele Jahre bevor die Invasion einsetzte, hatte Vergere den Planeten und die ersten Anzeichen einer anbahnenden Krise entdeckt. Luke war sich sicher, dass der Planet ihnen helfen konnte und suchte ihn zusammen mit einem Team von Jedi auf. Zonama Sekot erklärte sich bereit, den Opfern der Invasion zu helfen und positionierte sich über dem verwüsteten Coruscant. Luke landete hingegen auf der Oberfläche Coruscants und besiegte dort den Obersten Herrscher der Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra. Der Tod ihrer Führung ließ die Yuuzhan Vong aufschrecken, doch ergaben sie sich oder begingen Selbstmord. Somit war es nicht weniger Luke, der den Frieden in der Galaxis wiederherstellte und abermals den Jedi-Orden zur Neuen Republik heranführte. Dunkles Nest Im Jahr 35 NSY hatte sich der Jedi-Orden durch den Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg stark verändert und die Jedi waren zu neuen Ansichten gelangt. Mittlerweile war die Dunkle Seite für diese neue Generation der Ordensanhänger mehr eine Frage der Motivation als der Aktion. Luke entgegnete den Entwicklungen des Ordens mit einigen Zweifeln und auch im Jedi-Rat herrschten Uneinigkeiten. Die Rolle der Jedi in Zusammenarbeit mit der Galaktischen Allianz ließen die Meister oftmals in Streitigkeiten verharren, in welchen allen voran Kyp Durron, Mara, Corran Horn und Kenth Hamner verwickelt waren. thumb|left|Der neue [[Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens.]] Wegen des Verschwindens einiger Jedi-Ritter, die bereits an der Mission nach Myrkr teilgenommen hatten, darunter auch ihre Nichte Jaina und ihr Neffe Jacen, machten sich Luke und Mara sowie Saba Sebatyne auf die Suche nach ihnen, da durch ihr Fehlen die Wiederaufbaubehörde stark geschwächt wurde. Auch ihren Sohn Ben, dessen Erziehung sie selbst übernehmen wollten, nahmen Luke und Mara mit auf die Reise in die unbekannten Regionen, wo die Jedi sich in einen Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Killiks und den Chiss eingemischt hatten. Nachdem sich Han und Leia mit den Skywalkers zusammengetan hatten, stieß die Gruppe auf Qoribu schließlich auf die vermissten Jedi. Sie waren inzwischen zu Mitnistern geworden und halfen den Killiks dabei die Chiss abzuwehren, die mit ihren Entlaubern drohten ihr Volk auszuhungern. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der vermisste Raynar Thul zu UnuThul geworden, was Luke versuchen ließ, den einstigen Jedi zurück zur Oberfläche seines Geistes zu bringen. Bis auf Jaina und Zekk, die darauf bestanden weiterhin den Killiks Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen und ihren Freund Lowbacca aus seiner Chiss-Gefangenschaft zu retten, erklärten sich die restlichen Jedi dazu bereit nach Ossus zur Jedi-Akademie zurückzukehren. Auf Ossus angekommen, untersuchte Cilghal die zurückgeholten Jedi und entdeckte, dass sie sich unter dem Einfluss von Pheromonen dem Nest der Taat angeschlossen hatten. Nur die Twi’lek Alema Rar hatte sich einem dunklen Nest angeschlossen, dass auch Einfluss auf Lukes Sohn zu beginnen nahm. Luke und Mara hatten bereits einige Sorgen wegen Ben, denn durch die negativen Einflüsse des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges hatte er sich von der Macht distanziert und weigerte sich, sie zu nutzen. Die Jedi kehrten bald nach der Erkenntnis vom dunklen Nest zurück in die unbekannten Regionen zu dem Mond Kr, auf welchem sich das Nest befand. Nach längerem Kampf konnte Luke letztendlich Welk töten, der gemeinsam mit Lomi Plo den dunklen Einfluss auf das Nest ausgeübt hatte. Darauf sollten die Killiks auf einen anderen Planeten umgesiedelt werden, wodurch der Konflikt mit den Chiss ein Ende finden sollte. Ein Jahr nach der Umsiedlung der Kiliks rief UnuThul die Skywalkers und Solos zu sich. Er unterstellte ihnen, die Kilik hereingelegt und die Kolonien, dem sogenannten Fizz, einem Verteidigungssystem der Planeten, ausgesetzt zu haben. Dieser zerstörte nach und nach jegliche der neuen Kolonien. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das dunkle Nest den Einfluss auf die Kiliks ausgeweitet hat und immer stärker auf einen Krieg mit den Chiss zusteuerte. Luke und Han blieben zurück, um der Kolonie die guten Absichten der Jedi zu versichern. Währenddessen stellte die Galaktische Allianz die Kolonien unter Blockade, um die Chiss zu beruhigen. Han und Luke gelang die Flucht und sie fanden eine aus allen Nestern bestehende Flotte vor. Währenddessen nutzte Cal Omas Lukes Abwesenheit aus und trieb einen Keil zwischen den neuen Jedi-Rat. Ihnen gelang es allerdings sich zusammenzureißen und sie starten einen Versuch Luke zu befreien. Dieser wurde allerdings von der Blockade der Allianz verhindert. Lukes Versuch, Lomi Plo zu töten scheiterte und die Kiliks durchbrachen die Blockade. Nachdem Jacen Solo erfahren hatte, dass er mit Tenel Ka eine Tochter hatte und diese vom dunklen Nest bedroht wurde, bekam er eine Vision, die ihm die Galaxis im totalen Krieg mit den Kilik zeigte. Um dies zu verhindern und seine Tochter zu schützen, täuschte er die Jedi der Myrkr-Mission und führte einen Präventivschlag gegen die Chiss, um sie auf einen Angriff gegen die Kilik zu verleiten. Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg ... Vermächtnis Wann genau Luke Skywalker starb, ist ungewiss. Sein körperlicher Tod fand irgendwann vor dem Jahr 137 NSY statt. Doch Luke existierte in der Macht weiter, ähnlich dem Geist Obi-Wan Kenobis und anderer großer Jedi-Meister. Bis 137 NSY, während des Imperialen Bürgerkriegs, erschien er mehrmals seinem Nachfahren Cade Skywalker als Machtgeist. Nachdem er Cade bereits mehrere Male aufgesucht hatte, tat Luke dies auch, nachdem Cade auf Socorro den Jedi-Heiler Hosk Trey'lis dem Piraten Rav auslieferte. Skywalker appellierte an das Verantwortungsbewusstsein seines Nachfahren, aber stieß auf taube Ohren. Also verschwand er. Als Cade später nach Ossus flüchtete, um dort zur Ruhe zu kommen, erschienen ihm mehrere Personen aus der Vergangenheit seiner Familie, die alle die Dunkle Seite berührt hatten: Der Geist Mara Jade Skywalkers fragte ihn, ob er sich an sie erinnere, während sich Anakin Skywalkers Erscheinung vor ihm wandelte und in Form Darth Vaders schließlich angriff. Zuletzt erschien ihm noch Luke, der ihn aufforderte, Hosk Trey'lis aus der Gefangenschaft der Sith zu retten. Geister Nach den Gefahren und Anstrengungen, die Cade bei der schlussendlich erfolglosen Rettung durchstand, suchte er Zuflucht bei seinem Onkel Nat Skywalker, der inzwischen den Namen Bantha Rawk angenommen hatte. Dort, auf Iego, erschien Cade nebem seinem Vorfahren Luke auch sein Vater Kol Skywalker. Beide redeten auf Cade ein, dass er für die künftigen Ereignisse gewappnet sein müsse und endlich sein Erbe zu akzeptieren habe. Auch solle er aufhören, Todesstäbchen zu konsumieren, da diese seine Verbindung zur Macht abtöteten. Cade schickte beide weg und injizierte sich eine Dosis der Droge, um die Machtgeister fern zu halten.Der verborgene Tempel Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ausrüstung Beziehungen Callista Bereits zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft fühlte sich Luke sofort zu Callista hingezogen und hatte das Gefühl, sie schon immer gekannt zu haben. Callista erwiderte seine Gefühle, obgleich sie vor ihrer Introjektion in Palpatines Auge eine Liebesbeziehung mit Geith gehabt hatte. Beide bewegten sich schnell über die Phase der Verliebtheit hinaus und glaubten, für einander bestimmt zu sein. Luke suchte während der fünf oder sechs Tage auf Palpatines Auge immer wieder den Kontakt zu ihr, selbst wenn er ihren Rat nicht benötigte, da er ihr nahe sein wollte. Callista beeindruckte ihn mit ihrem trockenen Humor, ihrer natürlichen Art und ihrer Schönheit. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nie zuvor eine so schöne Frau gesehen hatte, als er die Rückführung ins Jahr 18 VSY erlebte und die Ereignisse mit ansah, die zu ihrem vermeindlichen Tod geführt hatten. Es war Luke, wegen dem sie auf das Angebot von Clay einging und deren Körper adoptierte. Denn mit dem Tod hatte sie sich bereits abgefunden, nur nicht mit dem Gedanken, Luke zu verlieren. Für Luke stellte die Tatsache, dass sich Callista später im Körper Cray Minglas befand, keine abscheckende oder neue Erfahrung dar. Er hatte schon zuvor erlebt, wie der sich der Geist eines Jedi vom Körper löste und in eine ander Form überging, so wie beispielsweise Exar Kuns Geist in die Steine Yavins. Dennoch zerbrach die Harmonie gerade daran, denn die Folge der Übernahme des anderen Körpers kostete Callista ihre Bindung zur Macht, was zur Folge hatte, dass Luke sie auf eine andere Art und Weise wahrnahm. Luke war davon überzeugt, dass Callista eine der mächtigsten Jedi des neuen Orden hätte sein können und auch ihm noch viel beibringen könnte. Lukes Hoffnung wurde von Callistas Zweifeln überschattet. Sie beide hatten große Pläne miteinander, wollten heiraten und gemeinsam Kinder haben. Im Gegensatz zu Luke war Callista jedoch nicht bereit, dies unter allen Umständen umzusetzen. Chewbacca Han Solo Ben Skywalker Sieben Jahre nach ihrer Heirat, erwartete Mara Jade Skywalker ihr erstes Kind. Inmitten des Kriegs mit den Yuuzhan Vong, wenige Monate vor dem Fall Coruscants an die Invasoren, gebar sie einen Sohn. Luke nannte ihn, mit Maras Erlaubnis, Ben - zu Ehren seines alten Lehrmeisters Obi-Wan Kenobi, der sich in seinem Exil auf Tatooine Ben Kenobi nannte. Der kleine Ben wurde kurz nach seiner Geburt bereits zum Ziel einer Entführung durch die verräterische Senatorin Viqi Shesh, konnte aber von seiner Familie wieder befreit werden. Die meiste Zeit während des Kriegs verbrachte Ben in Obhut anderer Jedi oder in einer geheimen Jedi-Basis im Schlund. Das Ultimatum In den folgenden Jahren wurde Ben zu einem aufgeweckten Kind, das seinen Eltern dennoch Sorgen bereitete. Luke Sohn begann sich von der Macht abzukapseln und sich vor ihr zu verstecken. Erst Lukes Neffen Jacen gelang es, Ben wieder an die Macht zu gewöhnen. Abseits dieser Probleme entspann sich eine normale Beziehungen zwischen dem Jungen und seinen Eltern, wenngleich Ben oftmals zu neugierig war und nicht immer gleich auf die Weisungen seines Vaters oder seiner Mutter hören wollte.Die Königsdrohne Familie Die Skywalkers besaßen wohl die bedeutendste und zugleich und tragischste Familienchronik in der Geschichte. Genealogisch zurückzuführen auf Shmi Skywalker und ihren Sohn Anakin weist die Skywalkerfamilie viele Seitenzweige auf, die sie unter anderem mit der Lars-, Yage- und Solo-Familie und dadurch entfernt sogar dem Hapanischen Königshaus verbinden. Durch Adoption sind die Skywalkers auch mit der Familie Organa, dem alderaanischen Königshaus verquickt. Bis in die Zeit des Imperialen Bürgerkriegs über 100 Jahre nach der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong, hatte die Skywalker-Familie überlebt. Ben Skywalker hatte mindestens ein Kind gehabt, welches die Blutlinie der Skywalkers fortführte, in Form von Cade und seinem Onkel Nat Skywalker. Zu jener Zeit stand die Blutlinie jedoch kurz vor dem Aussterben, denn Nat hatte mehrere Kinder adoptiert, während Cade noch keine eigenen gezeugt hatte. Die Zukunft der Familie Skywalker war somit ungewiss. Hinter den Kulissen Der Charakter Luke Skywalker wurde von George Lucas für ''Krieg der Sterne erdacht und entwickelte sich im Verlauf der Jahre zu einem der populärsten Filmcharaktere und wurde geradezu ein Synonym für Star Wars. Der Charakter wurde in allen Filmen der Klassischen Trilogie vom Schauspieler Mark Hamill dargestellt. Die Darstellung Luke Skywalkers verhalf Hamill zwar zu internationaler Bekanntheit, doch limitierte auch seine Möglichkeiten, da sein Gesicht durch die Filme immer mit der Figur des Luke assoziiert wurde. Der Säugling Luke aus Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith wurde von Aidan Barton, dem Sohn des Editors Roger Barton, dargestellt.Darsteller des Films laut StarWars.com Entwicklung und Darstellung In früheren Versionen der Drehbücher für Episode IV wurde Luke noch als Luke Starkiller bezeichnet und war ein erfahrener, Alt-General der Jedi Bendu. Die bekannteste Verwertung des verworfenen Nachnamens ist geheime Schüler Darth Vaders aus dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed (für weitere Bedeutungen siehe: Starkiller). Luke wäre laut den Machern zu Starkiller geworden, einem willenlosen Erfüllungsgehilfen Vaders, hätte er sich damals in der Wolkenstadt seinem Vater angeschlossen. In den Filmen wurde der erwachsene Luke Skywalker ausschließlich von Mark Hamill dargestellt. Lediglich bei einigen Stunts wurde der Charakter von Colin Skeaping verkörpert. Bei Synchronisationsarbeiten, beispielsweise für Videospiele, wurden im Lauf der Jahre verschiedene Sprecher für Lukes Stimme beschäftigt. Hamill selbst sprach in einem englischsprachigem TV-Spot von 1999, in dem die Romanreihe The New Jedi Order beworben wurde, sein Alter Ego erneut. In der deutschen Synchronisation einigte man sich auf Hans-Georg Panczak, der sowohl Stammsprecher für Luke Skywalker als auch Mark Hamill ist. Der deutsche Schauspieler synchronisierte bis auf die Rogue Squadron-Videospielreihe sämtliche Sprechauftritte Lukes. Parodien Luke Skywalker dürfte wohl eine der am häufigsten parodierten Filmfiguren sein. Dazu zählen unzählige Auftritte im MAD-Magazin, Parodien durch TV-Sendungen oder auch Filme: *Mark Hamill selbst parodiert seinen Charakter mehrfach: In einer kurzen Szene in Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück liefert er sich als Superbösewicht Cocknocker ein Lichtschwertduell mit Silent Bob. Ob Lucas wegen des Films eine Rechtsklage anstrengte, wie es von Chris Rocks Figur im Film vermutet wird, ist unbekannt. *Das Lichtschwertduell auf Bespin im Film Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch aufs Korn genommen. Lukes Rolle wird dort vom fiktiven US-Präsidenten Thomas Benson übernommen, gespielt von Lloyd Bridges. *Die bekannteste Parodie dürfte jedoch die des Lone Starr, gespielt von Bill Pullman, aus Spaceballs sein. In dieser Satire von Mel Brooks werden die Charaktere Luke Skywalker und Han Solo miteinander vermischt; aus Budgetgründen, wie mit einem Augenzwinkern angegeben wurde. Trivia *Obwohl Mark Hamill niemals für seinen Charakter Luke Skywalker eine Synchronrolle übernahm, ist Hamill selbst ein aktiver Synchronsprecher und neben anderen Arbeiten seit Jahren als die englische Stimme des Jokers aus der Batman-Zeichentrickserie bekannt. Von 2005 bis 2008 sprach er zudem mit der Rolle von Feuerlord Ozai in der Fantasy-Zeichentrickserie Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente einen Charakter, der von den Machern an Darth Vader angelehnt ist. *Synchronsprecher Hans-Georg Panczak tritt in einigen Folgen von Tatort und Edel und Starck auf und ist der breiten Öffentlichkeit vor allem als deutsche Stimme des Wayland Smithers aus Die Simpsons bekannt. *Der Sprecher Christian Stark aus den Rogue Squadron-Spielen spricht ebenfalls den Charakter Atton Rand in Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords. *Das Antivirenprogramm von Avira nutzt für seinen Virenscan folgenden Namen: Luke Filewalker. *Auch wenn stets verkündet wurde, dass Mark Hamill alle Stunts selbst dreht, gibt es drei Ausnahmen: Beim Sturz durch das Fenster in der Wolkenstadt, beim Sprung in die Grube des Sarlacc und beim Sturz von der Metallbrücke im Thronsaal des Imperators, nachdem Darth Vader sein Lichtschwert nach ihm geworfen hatte. Diese Szenen wurden von Stuntman Colin Skeaping übernommen. Quellen *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!'' *''Acht für Aduba 3'' *''Showdown auf einer öden Welt!'' *''Behemoth aus der Unterwelt'' *''Auf Sternensuche!'' *''Welt des Unheils!'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Vaders Rache'' *''Skywalkers Rückkehr'' *''Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' *''Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Exil'' *''Inferno'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Geister'' *''Der verborgene Tempel'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tatooinianer Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Klonschablone Kategorie:Feuchtfarmer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Sonderstaffel Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens bg:Люк Скайуокър da:Luke Skywalker en:Luke Skywalker es:Luke Skywalker fr:Luke Skywalker it:Luke Skywalker ja:ルーク・スカイウォーカー hu:Luke Skywalker nl:Luke Skywalker no:Luke Skywalker pl:Luke Skywalker pt:Luke Skywalker ro:Luke Skywalker ru:Люк Скайуокер fi:Luke Skywalker